The Good Life
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: Here is the sequel to The Not So Lonely Life. If you liked The Not So Lonely Life then you'll love this one. Also This one will have actual lemons in it so prepare for that. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figured since I had nothing to do and I owe my readers for getting the last chapter out from The Not So Lonely Life, I decided to post the sequel. Also, The Lonely Blitz, if you know him, has allowed me to take over I'm There, so look for and update for that story from me. Another thing, please tell me if you know anyone who can write a lemon because this story will need them and will be stopped at certain chapters if I do not have a lemon because for the original story, I had to improvise to keep the story moving. So if you know anyone who would, could, and has the time to write a lemon, please PM me. Hope you enjoy my sequel to The Not So Lonely Life.**

Nobody's POV:

The next morning, Humphrey woke up to the sunlight shining into his and Amber's den and the warmth of Amber's body pressed against his combined with the suns warmth made him wish that everyday would start like this. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Amber faced away from him but she was peacefully sleeping. She was laying on his left foreleg and his right one was resting on her side. He knew that he would have to move a lot to wake her up to get his foreleg from under her side. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping and the sunlight reflected off of her fur, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up so he basked in the moment and let her sleep. About ten minutes later Amber began to stir awake and rolled over so that they were staring at each other muzzle to muzzle.

"Good morning my strong Omega." She said in a cute voice.

"Good morning my beautiful and adorable Omega." Humphrey replied back.

"Oh Humphrey, you know just what to say to me." Amber replied nuzzling Humphrey.

Humphrey returned the nuzzle and the were nuzzling each other for five minutes berfore they herd the howl for breakfast.

Humphrey's POV:

Amber and I were nuzzling each other for what felt like forever but he enjoyed it. It was days like this before they got married that Humphrey thought he had died in his sleep and went to heaven. After a while, Amber and I had herd the howl calling all wolves to breakfast.

"Looks like breakfast is ready." I commented.

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"You got that from me." I said laughing.

"Only the sarcasm part." She said.

I laughed at this and Amber went to get cleaned up. After she and I had finished cleaning up we went to go join the pack at breakfast.

When we had arrive at the pass we had seen that breakfast had just gotten there. The soon-to-be mates, Kate and Garth, had worked with some of the other alphas from both packs including; Hutch, Candu, Scar and Claw. They all seemed pretty satisfied with each other. Kate and Garth even showed a little love then realized what they were doing and stopped before anyone noticed. I giggled and kept moving. After Amber and Iate breakfast, Amber went with Lilly and Kate to do something and I went to look for the guys. When I found them I was no less than surprised to find out that they were staring at Kate, Lilly, and Amber who was taking baths.

"Ok really guys." I said purposely scaring them.

"We weren't looking at them bathe." They all said.

"Oh ok I believe you." I said sarcastically.

I began to walk out of the bushes they were hiding in to talk to the girls when something came out of nowhere and hit me in my head.

"Owwwwwww!" I screamed.

At this point all three of them knew I was there. I walked out of the bushes and they all assaulted me with the same question, "Were you spying on us?"

**A/N: I appologize for the clift hanger but the chapter was supposed to end earlier but I desided to give you a little more to work with forn the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Good in the World

**A/N: I am now writing the story of I'm There for The Lonely Blitz. That's all the news I have for you now so lets get to where we left off.**

Humphrey's POV:

"Oww that hurt." I saw what hit me in my head. I was a rock. "Marcel!" I called.

"Im sorry my friend, I am working on hy backswing and apparently needs more work."

"Ya no doubt." I replied. "So girls what's up?" I asked casually.

"Were you spying on us Humphrey?" Kate asked looking serious.

"What?! Why would I spy on you? THEY were spying on you." I said looking beck at the three in the bushes who were now making a quick run for it.

"And we're supposed to believe that from an omega?" Asked Kate. Lilly and Amber giggled at her comment. She had a point. I then began to get nervous and began blushing. They all snickered at my nervousness.

"Calm down Humphrey, we know you weren't." Amber said as she got out of the water and shook the water from her fur. When Amber did this, time seemed to move in slow motion. Her slender hips following the movement that started at head. I began to softly pant as her movement began to cease. _'Uh...she's so...hot.' _I thought to myself. While I was thinking, exotic thoughts of mating with her entered my mind and I was loving them on the inside.

"HUMPHREY!" Amber yelled, snaping me out of my thoughts.

"Wha? Who? Where? Oh."

They all laughed and then Kate followed by Lilly got out of the water and did the same thing as Amber. I began panting again as images of mating with all three of them entered my mind. It was a lot for me to handle.

Kate's POV:

After Lilly and I exited the water, I noticed Humphrey's panting and whispered to Amber and Lilly, _'Humphrey apparently likes what he sees.' _Amber and Lilly looked over at Humphrey and saw that he was panting, lost in thought.'Lets taunt him a bit. Amber, you and I will go for his left and right forelegs and tickle him. Lilly you go for his legs incase he tries to kick us.'

"Got it."

Humhrey's POV:

I was lost ing thought and didn't notice Kate whispering to Lilly and Amber till they all broke up. I snapped out of my daydream and saw they all had mischievous looks and smiles on their faces and were staring at me.

"Why are you staringat me like that?"

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Like you are now." I pointed out looking at the ground.

"WOLF PILE!" They all screamed and jumped on me, tackling me to the ground pinning me down. I squeeled in surprise at what they did.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kate replied.

I then felt something, no two somethings running across my stomach and chest area like they were trying to tickle me. I started getting tickled from this and started moving my legs but somehting began pressing on both of my legs. I looked up and saw that the two things running across my chest area were Kate and Amber's paws.

"Kate? Amber? What are you doing?"

"Nothin just playin around." Kate replied.

"Ha ha ha...ok I...ha ha...I get it. Stop...ha ha... quit it." I said.

"Make us Omega." Amber said.

"Come on...ha...quit it." I began laughing uncontrollably. "Please...stop." At this point I couldn't open my eyes.

Kate's POV:

It was classic, Humphrey couldn't control his laughing and hs eyes were completely shut. We took a quick look over his body and when we looked back at his head we immediately looked back at around his lower waist. We say Humphrey's 'wolf' which was a long, large, and thick object. Lilly, Amber and I stared at it amazed. We all never thought that an Omega could be that large.

Humphrey's POV:

I barely opened my eye a few time and saw a beautiful Omega and a gorgeous alpha tickling me and a attractive Omega holding my legs was a lot for an Omega like me to handle. I finally opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of Amber and Kate's attention towards my lower half. I saw what they were looking at and strugled even more to get them off of me. Them paying attention to my length made their grip loosen. I finally forced the off of me.

"GET...OFF!" I said pushing them off of me and looking away shyly.

"Hu-Humphrey. We didn't know you were...sensitive." Kate said.

"It's ok it was just...a lot for me to handle." I said turning toward the bushes and took off running.

Kate's POV:

After Humphrey had ran off I had to know something.

"Is anyone else turned on right now?" I asked.

"Yes." Answered Amber.

"Definitely." Lilly replied.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one." I commented.

"Hu-Humphrey...musta...grew since...last time we...did it..."

"You and Humphrey already did it?!" I yelled.

"Yep, we lost our virginities to each other."

"Are you serious?!" I said in non-belief.

"One hundered percent serious. About one week after we began dating. What about you and Garth, Kate? Have you two gotten sexual yet?" Amber asked mischevously smiling.

"No way, with Garth. I'm marrying him to unite the packs and fufill my responsibilities. What about you Lilly? You gettin intimate with anyone?" I asked.

"Huh?" Lilly said looking up from the ground. "Oh well I'm seeing Shakey cause Salty is, yuck, and Mooch is a bit on the larger side. Plus Shakey is the best looking of the three so..."

"Wait did you say Shakey?" I asked.

"Uh yea. Why?" She replied.

"Wasn't he dating one of the berry twins?"

"He was sick of the fact that they are berrys and wanted a meat eating girl and I was single since Garth was being taken from me by you but it's ok."

"Wait a minute. Lilly that's it!" I exclaimed.

"What's it?" She asked confused.

"You can marry Garth." I said

."What?" She asked very confused now.

"You're from this pack and Garth is from the other pack, and with the Alpha and Omega law being broken, you two can be happy and the packs can still be united."

"Oh my gosh Kate you're a genius. I'm going to go tell Garth." Lilly said excited.

I now looked at the ground and thought about me being the only one who wasn't married.

"Kate?" Amber said putting her paw on my shoulder. "That was the most selfless thing I've seen anyone do for anyone in my life. You're the kindest person I've ever met."

"Thanks Amber. It felt good giving my sister happiness." I said smiling.

"Come on...let's get back to our dens." She suggested.

"Ok." I agreed.

We returned back to our dens and when I walked into mine Garth was looking at Lilly ,who was smiling at him, in dis-belief.

"Kate? Did you approve of this?" Garth asked.

"Yep. Just because I can't be happy doesn't mean that you two shouldn't be." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Kate!" Garth said giving me a hug, and off they went to tell Winston an Tony the plan changes.

I laid down in my now empty den. I thought about what I did today. It felt good making others happy. I laid down my head and softly fell asleep.

**A/N: So shines a good deed in a dreary world. Kate has done something good for her sister and Garth and gave them happiness when she knew she would be alone. Will Kate be awarded for these deeds and will she wake up to something that will surprise her. Find out in the next chapter. Till then later.d**


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Night

**A/N: Hello readers. I hope you enjoy what's happening in the sequel so far. I am updating twice today so look out for the 4th chapter today.**

Kate's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling different. I felt better, as if a load has been lifted from my shoulders. I went to a near by lake and washed up, then went to the valley to meet the hunting group. Garth was there doing his weird hunting exercises.

"Hey Kate! I wanted to say thank you again for letting Lilly and I unite the pack."

"It was nothing Garth, you two deserve happiness. Now, are you guys ready to hunt some caribou?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

I must have had the best hunt ever. We brought back five caribou. Today was a much better day, but the most memorable moment of my day was when I talked to Humphrey.

"Hey Kate!" Humphrey called.

"Hey Humphrey, what's up?"

"Well Amber said she wasn't feeling good and I was going to stay with her and take care of her but she said I should enjoy myself and that she just needed to sleep. I said ok I'll go to the moonlight howl but then remembered I had no one to go with. Amber told me that I could go with you if I wanted to...basically what I'm trying to ask you is...do you want to howl at the moon with me?"

My heart was filled with so much joy. I nearly exploded. I kept my cool and responded.

"Uh I've got nothing going on...so yea."

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up at your den around 6, 7?" He asked.

"Uh seven is good." I said still not believing any of this was happening.

"Great, I'll see you at seven." Humphrey said walking off in the direction I just came from.

As I watched him walk off, I herd someone walk through the bushes behind me. It was unexpected so I turned around quickly because I was startled by the sudden walk in. When I turned around, what I saw surprised me. It was Amber smiling at me.

"Amber wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were sick?"

"No Kate. I was really proud of what you did yesterday so I faked being sick and said that Humphrey could go to the moonlight howl with you. Enjoy!" She said walking back the way she came.

I sat there completely stunned at what Amber did for me. Before Amber disappeared into the bushes she came out of I yelled, "Thank you Amber."

"It was nothing buddy." She said as she disappeared into the bushes.

I smiled because that moment made my day the best day ever.

Humphrey's POV:

I was so happy I get to hang out and howl with Kate. I really owed Amber for letting me do this. I felt bad that I wasn't at the den incase she needed me, but she said she just had to sleep. I went to a pond and washed up to prepare for my night with Kate.

1 Hour Later:

I had finally arrived at Kate's den and she was waiting inside for me.

"Hey Kate. You ready to go?"

"Ya I just have to finish up getting ready. Give me a minute."

"No rush." I assured her. I sat down and waited for Kate for about 5 minutes.

"Thanks for waiting." She said coming out of a back room.

"Ya no prob..." I said looking up from the ground and saw how beautiful Kate looked.

"Kate...wow you look amazing." I said stunned by how good she looked.

"Thanks. So you ready?" She asked.

"When you are." I replied still staring at her.

Kate laughed and said, "Ok then, lets go."

When we got to the howling rock, we saw a perfect spot. We went to it and had a wonderful night of howling. We danced we howled we were in perfect harmony. When the howl began to end, I did the same thing to Amber to Kate. We giggled then began making out way back to Kate's den.

Kate's POV:

This night was the best night of my life. I felt like nothing could bring me down now. Humphrey walked me back to my den, we said our goodnights.

"Humphrey, thank you for making this night the best of my life. I had a really good time."

"I had a good time too Kate. I'm glad I could spend time with you again."

"Me too. Well goodnight. You should get back to Amber before she wakes up and sees you're not there." I joked.

"Ya hee hee. Night." Humphrey said before he walked back to his den.

I walked into my den and got ready to go to sleep. I fell asleep with a large smile on my face.

Humphrey's POV:

When I got back to my den Amber was awake laying down waiting for me to come back.

"There you are. So how'd it go?"

"It went well. I'm glad to be back to see you." I added.

"Aww well I'm glad you back." She said.

"Ya well before we go to sleep there's something I want to ask you."

**A/N: There you have it chapter 3 of my sequel. Also I understand that you want Kate and Humphrey to be together I get it. Please leave different reviews that aren't about Kate and Humphrey not being together. My I phone is dying so the next chap may not be out till later but is will be out today I promise. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lovin Time

**A/N: Here is a chapter I know you all have been waiting for but probably the last chapters mislead you. The maker of this chapter is Kateandme. This chapter is NOT a HumphreyxKate so please don't b**ch about who isn't in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Readers POV:

Where we last left off, our favorite Omega was just about to ask his wife a question...

"What is it that you wanted to ask me Humphrey?" Asked Amber.

"Amber, I was wondering when you might want to... umm... you know... m-mate again?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"I thought you would never ask! I think that right now, being the I'm turned on from what happened earlier today." Amber said, blushing a deep red.

"Why you gotta talk about it?" Humphrey asked being the one who was blushing now.

"I'm sorry." Amber said snickering.

"Well, are you sure, I mean are you ready to have pups?" Humphrey questioned, unsure of Amber's response.

"I don't know, do you think I'm ready?" She asked seductively.

"I think you would be a great mom!" Humphrey said.

"And I think you would be an excellent dad!" Amber added as the pushed Humphrey onto his back. Humphrey was taken back from this and thought, 'Wow, she is really wants to mate! No stopping her now.'

Amber laid down on Humphrey's chest and started to passionately kiss him. He accepted the kiss and returned it with even more passion.

After a good ten minutes of passion filled lip-locking the 2 omegas were out of breath and amber had to break the kiss. "H-Humphrey... that was... amazing! And I doubt... that was... the best part!

"Same here... Love!" Humphrey said pulling amber into a tight hug. The two soon regained their breath and began kissing again, this time Humphrey's 'wolf' coming out and pocking Amber's butt.

"AH! What the... Well it looks like someone is excited!" She said smiling at his member's size. Humphrey blushed and looked away from Amber when she said this.

Then he felt her weight lift off him and he looked up to see Amber tuning around. She put her 'womanhood' right in front of Humphrey's face and took his into her mouth, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh! Amber! That feels... so GOOD!" Humphrey panted out between breaths. Amber then started to suck on his 'wolf' making Humphrey moan in pleasure.

Amber was getting 'excited' and her now wet 'womanhood' was dripping he juices onto Humphrey's neck and chest. He became curios as to how they might taste and gave her folds a lick, getting some of the fluids on his tongue and sending a shock-wave of pleasure though Amber's body.

She moaned loudly and said "Humphrey, do that again!" He did as he was told and licked he again, send another wave of pleasure though her body. This made it so they couple please each other at the same time.

A few minutes later they were both panting heavily and Amber was about to blow her juices onto Humphrey. "Hu-Humphrey! I-I'm... g-gonna! AAHHH!" she shouted as her juices blow out onto Humphrey's face.

He quickly licked them off his face the best he could. By amber having he orgasm it sent Humphrey even closer to the edge of his climax. "A-Amber I'm getting... close!" He growled as she wrapped her tongue around his 'wolfhood' and started to trust her head up and down.

This in combination with the fluids Amber now had flowing out of her, made Humphrey go over the edge. "A-Amber, I'm... g-going to!" *loud groaning he couldn't finish for his climax hushed him.

Amber was read to take his seed into her mouth but some trill slipped past hitting the back of her throat causing he gag a little. She swallowed his warm seed and got off to turn and lay next to him.

"That... was AMAZING! But... I really need you, my rear... is on fire!" she said, panting. He nodded and said "Give me a second to recover"

A few minutes later Humphrey had regained his breath and was mounting Amber.

"Are you sure about this?" Humphrey asked, still unsure about mating. "Yes, now I need you in me! NOW!" She demanded. 'She is so sexy when she's like that' he thought.

Humphrey lined up with her entrance and slowly pushed into her, making her moan and growl with pleasure. He thin pushed all the way into her and started to thrust in and out.

'This is way better then when we did this at Sawtooth!' Amber thought as Humphrey's member tightly pushed its way through her.

"Humphrey! Fuck me and fuck me hard!" She screamed in pure lust. Humphrey made his moments faster and harder just as amber had asked him to.

He was quickly building up to his climax and so was Amber. "Harder! Faster!" she said dropping he chest to the ground, giving me more access.

Humphrey was now ramming her rear as hard as he could and to add to her please Amber was wow moving her hips in the opposite direction to make it even harder.

He was now right on the edge of my orgasm, "Amber! I'm... about to... cum!" Humphrey shouted giving one last hard trust slipping his knot in and releasing his seed into her womb.

They both let out a howl of pleasure as Humphrey finished in Amber.

**A/N: There's the chapter you probably been waiting for. Once again the creator of the lemon part of this chapter is Kateandme. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: For Old Times Sake

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. But I've got something planned for chapter 6 for all of you who wont quit complaining about Humphrey and Kate not being together. I get it! You want Humphrey and Kate to be together! Please stop reviewing you oppinions of the couple and give me feedback about the chapter NOT the couple. It may happen it may not happen just stop pissing me off with all these oppinions about something should happen to Amber and Humphrey runs to Kate and they become together. Why do you think I made Lilly and Garth unite to packs and not Kate and Garth! I am trying to not end the story that fast. this is the longest story I've ever done in my life! Seriously! So please quit you whining about Humphrey and Amber and enjoy the damn story! Also just for the record, anything I say in here that seems gay, I'm not, nor do I have problems with people being gay. it's just for the story.**

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up the next morning and the sun was out and shining. Amber was still asleep so I decided to go for a walk. Before I left the den Amber woke up and stopped me.

"Huffy," She said seductively. "Where ya going my big strong Omega?"

"I'm a bit dehydrated from yesterday." I said walking back towards where Amber was lying down. "I'm gonna go get some water."

"Ok. Ya know, last night was better then it was in Sawtooth."

"Really? I was that good."

"You were like a predator. It wasn't that good. It was amazing. I've never felt any pleasure like that in my life."

"Wow thanks. So you got anything planned for today?"

"Well later on I'm going to go hang out with Lilly, Jenna, and Leah for the day."

"Oh yea Ash and Jake's wives."

"Ya so that's all then I'll come home and I don't know spend time with you or something. What about you?"

"Oh well Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and I are probably going to go log sledding and then play kick-the-berry or something."

"Ok then I'll see you back here later tonight?"

"Yep. I'm gonna go now I love you and I'll see you later." I said giving Amber a kiss on the cheek.

I then went to a pond a little ways off of the valley and the dens. When I reached the pond I was surprised to see who was there.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh hey Humphrey. I'm just getting a drink I was thirsty."

"Well this far away from the valley?"

"Well I thought I was the only one who knew about this pond." She replied.

"Funny I thought the same thing too."

"Ha. Ya know Humphrey. I appreciate you doing what you did for me. Letting me enjoy a night with you, I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing Kate, really." I replied. "Hey, I've still got some time before I go meet Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. Wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love to." She replied with her cute smile.

We walked around the territory for a little and then went to the howling rock. We were the only two there so we decided to sit on one of the ledges together and look out over the territory.

"Humphrey," She said.

"Ya?" I replied still looking over the territory.

"You remember that time we...howled on the Canadian Express?"

"Of course I do. I was a moment I promised I'd never forget."

"Well those days that I spent with you were the best times of my life."

"Me too Kate."

After that Humphrey and Kate sat there without another word.

**A/N: There you go, an don't forget to R&R. Also the next chapter will be the best for you Kate x Humphrey lovers. Later**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Types of Affairs

**A/N: Here is a chapter I know you KatexHumphrey lovers will love. This chapter was co-written. Dawn walker wolf did the basic story and I fixed the grammatical errors and added my own bit in the middle. Hope you enjoy.**

Humphrey and Kate were just sitting there at the edge of the clift looking at the entire pack territory. Humphrey looked next to him and saw Kate just smiling at him.

"I remember when we were just young pups and we used to go to our hidden spot on this rock and howl at the moon as friends." Kate said.

Humphrey smiled and said, "Yeah, those were good times."

"Hey Humphrey?" Kate asked. Humphrey looks at her.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Wolf pile!" Kate shouted as she pounced on Humphrey, sending them both rolling towards the center of the ledge. The two just laughed as they rolled and stopped in the center where they found Kate on top of Humphrey and Humphrey on his back. The two just sat there smiling at each other. The Kate lowered her nose to his nose, which soon made contact. Humphrey felt a little spark from the nose touch. That's when Humphrey was stunned as Kate leaned down and gave Humphrey the most passionate kiss. Humphrey wanted to pull away but he couldn't, his head was flat to the ground so he decided to go with it and return the kiss. He felt Kate's tongue slip into his mouth, which triggered him to slipping his tongue into hers. Kate brought herself down and Humphrey wrapped his arms around her and continued making out with her. Humphrey knew he really wanted this, but he wanted to be faithful to Amber, but he felt something in this kiss that made him continue, then it all popped into his mind quick, 'Kate was in heat!' But the moment made Humphrey just pull Kate down to him even closer and put more tongue into her mouth. He felt the heat coming from Kate's spot, which Kate knew he realized. For his 8 inch wolf was soon poking against her stomach. Kate then pulled away from the kiss and looked down to see his wolf, then giggles.

"I always wanted to do this for so long Humphrey." Kate said.

Then she licked his cheek several times before licking his neck then moving down his chest and his stomach, before finally reaching where she wanted.

"K-Kate... " Humphrey could only say as he watched her start to lick the base of his wolf and lick up towards his knot, then reaching the tip of his wolf.

"Oh god..." Humphrey then said before resting his head back on the ground. Kate knew that sign and began licking up and down his wolf. She licked every angle of it while Humphrey's tail wagged. Kate knew he wanted this, and she knew she wanted this too, so she decided to grant his wish. She then slowly took the entire wolf into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down.

"Ohhhh Kate... Please...don't let...this end." Humphrey said in between pants. He felt Kate's moans vibrate on his wolf, which made him even more happier. Kate then used this time, as she sucked on his wolf, to use her tongue and lick around Humphrey's wolf while it was inside her mouth. This made Humphrey shiver and tingle from the feeling and he began panting faster. It was then that Kate took her mouth off of his wolf and licked her lips. Humphrey then looked back at Kate to figure out why the pleasure stopped and sees his wolf soaked with Kate's saliva.

"I was only teasing you." Kate said seductivly.

Kate then climbed back up Humphrey's body and pulled him into another passionate kiss as Kate lowered herself onto Humphrey. Humphrey instantly felt the insane pleasure when his tip touched Kate's warm, tight, and wet pussy.

"She's even tighter then Amber." He thought.

Kate then smiled, while still connected in the kiss with Humphrey, as she began moving her bottom further down onto Humphrey's wolf. But as kate starting moving, she felt Humphrey wrap his forelegs around her hips and slowly pull her lower onto him. Kate felt his wolf go deeper into her pussy and she felt him suddenly take her virginity. A sharp pain shot through her hips causing her to grit her teeth and let out a high pitched yelp of pain as her virginity was taken. Humphrey stopped pulling Kate down, although Kate's heat around his wolf tempted him to continue. He wanted to make sure Kate was ok first before anything so he stopped and looked at Kate with concern and asked, "Kate...are, are you ok? Do you want to stop?" He asked worried about Kate's pain.

"No. It's just...just gimmie a minute." She said through her teeth. "Ok you can continue now." She said after a little bit with a smile.

Humphrey smiled back and continued pulling her down, but at a slower pace. Kate felt his huge wolf go deep into her and the pain came back. Little by little the pain was replaced by pleasure. Once Humphrey's knot was touching Kate's pussy, all of Kate's pain had been replaced by pleasure. She then rested her head onto his chest as she continued to ride Humphrey. They began to slowly pick up the pace. Humhprey felt all her warmness around his wolf and made his paws go south towards Kate's ass and when he reached right above there, he grabbed ahold of her rear as she moved up and down.

"Ohhhhhh yeah...Humphrey...please give it to me...oh god yes!" Kate shouted between pants from the pleasure she was receiving from Humphrey's huge Omega wolf . "Ohhhhh your so...big inside...of me...it's...unbelieveable!"

"Kate...wow...you're so...tight...and warm...on the...inside..." Humphrey said.

"I always...wanted this...Humphrey...I...always have...since we...howled on the train...together..." Kate said before letting out another moan caused by a shockwave of pleasure. "I love you...Humphrey...I...always will..." Kate shouted giving Humphrey another tongue kiss.

"Oh yeah?" Humhprey asked. "Let me show you how I feel." Humphrey said as he leaned up and flipped the two around so humphrey was on top now and with Kate on her back, while still inside her.

"Take me now Humphrey!" Kate screamed. Her eyes full of lust and wanting.

Humphrey just smiled and laid his body onto Kate's and pressed them against each other as he began raming into her. Kate's eyes clenched shut and she wrapped her paws around Humphrey's neck and moaned even louder with his wolf sliding in and out of Kate, hitting pleasure nerves with every thrust. Humphrey's weight and the body heat the two were sharing, sent Kate closer to her climax. Kate soon felt herself getting closer to her climax which made Kate dig her claws into Humphrey's neck. Kate's claws hurt Humphrey a little but the pain was nothing to the amount of pleasure he was getting from this mating session with Kate. By this point, Humphrey was lost in the moment he was having with Kate. Humphrey seeing Kate act like this made him want to give it to Kate the more and more she acted like she was, but he had a plan on how to finish her.

"H-Humphrey...I-I'm g-g-g-getting cl-close!" Kate moaned.

When Humphrey herd this, he began putting his plan into action and stopped pounding Kate as hard and slowed his speed. He then shifted his position to where he had a firm stance.

Kate's moaning decreased and Kate noticed Humphrey decrease his speed and how hard she was being pounded. She stopped clawing Humphrey's neck but kept her paws wrapped around it.

"Are you ready for it?" Humphrey asked Kate while still thrusting in and out of her.

"Go Humphrey, give it to me! I want your load in me! Finish me off, do what you want! I'm your whore!" Kate said.

When Humphrey herd Kate call herself his whore, Humphrey nearly lost it. He slowly began picking back up his pace and began pounding Kate again.

The sudden rise of pleasure Kate got from being pounded into by Humphrey made Kate clench her eyes shut and claw his neck again.

"Ohhh...yes Humphrey...give it...to me...!" Kate shouted. "FASTER! HARDER!"

Humphrey did as Kate told him and grabbed Kate's hips with a firm grip to hold her in place and began driving her home with no clue how much longer he would last. Kate on the other hand knew exactly how much longer she would last after Humphrey death gripped her hips and began pounding her like a mad wolf; no time at all. Kate began invountarily scratching Humphrey's neck from pleasure and the closer Kate got to her climax, the harder she clawed Humphrey's neck. Humphrey gave Kate five more good thrusts and Kate climaxed.

"OHHHHHHHhhhhhhh...Humphrey!" Kate shouted

Humphrey's wolf was overwhelmed by Kate's climax which sent even closer to his climax.

"Kate! I-I'm...gonna...ohhhhhhhhh!" Humphrey said not able to finish his sentence due to his climax that interupted him. At this point Humphrey had shoved his knot inside Kate and gave one final thrust, which released his entire seminal load that now flowed into Kate. The two moaned in pleasure and panted in the aftermath of what they just did. Exhausted, Humphrey nearly colapsed onto Kate but managed to use the energy he had left to roll over so Kate was on top of him. Humphrey was the first to gain the energy to speak

"I...love...you...Kate!" Humphrey whispered. Soon, Kate gained the energy to speak.

"You do love me?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate...but..." Humphrey said.

"But what?" Kate asked.

"I'm with Amber now Kate." Humphrey said lowering his ears against his head.

"But we just..." Kate spoke but Humphrey hushed her.

"I know, and I really enjoyed it, thank you." Humphrey said kissing Kate. Kate gladly accepted the kiss. Then Humphrey lifted his head to look at Kate whos head was resting on his chest.

"Well, we're stuck here for a while." Humphrey said looking at his knot inside Kate.

"Yeah we sure are." Kate said giggling.

"So what's new?" Humphrey asked.

Kate giggled at Humphrey's question and said, "Really?"

"What just trying to pass the time." Humphrey commented.

"Ok, we're stuck together and you're asking me what's new?" Kate questioned.

"Well he's a better question." Humphrey began, "How much energy do you have left?"

**A/N: Well there you have. A chapter that hopefully you will all enjoy and leave me alone about my Amber and Humphrey couple. And the what next chapter is going to be about stands to be a mystery. I'll try to get chapter 7 out today. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Twice In One Day? Score!

**A/N: This chapter picks up where the last left off. *WARNING THIS IS A LEMON SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T READ.**

Kate giggle and said, "Why?"

"Well, what if I told you that when we get unstuck and our energy comes back, hows about we go one more round for memories sake?" Humphrey offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kate replied.

About ten minutes later, Humphrey and Kate were unstuck, reenergized, and ready for round two. The two of them decided to 'go again' in a place only they knew about. So they walked back to the pond that was a long distance away from the valley so no one could hear them 'getting it on.' Once they arrived, Humphrey leaned over and took a drink from the pond, and Kate did the same. Kate finished drinking before Humphrey did. This time Kate attacked with out saying anything.

"Wolf pile!" Kate yelled tackling Humphrey and pinning him to the ground. Once again Kate began with a soft nose touch. But this time it was Humphrey who connected the kiss. The kiss they shared was different than the one they shared on the howling rock. This one had sparks, feeling, and lots and lots of passion. Kate disconnected the kiss and began kissing Humphrey's nose while slowly starting to move down Humphrey's body. Before Kate could get any further, she was stopped by Humphrey.

"Nope," Humphrey began, "it's my turn." He said now smiling at Kate. Kate smiled back at him. Humphrey then rolled over so that Kate was on the bottom. Kate wasn't prepaired for what happened so when Humphrey rolled, she squealed out of surprise and excitement thinking about what Humphrey might do next. When Kate stopped laughing Humphrey caught Kate in a kiss. Humphrey forced his tongue against Kate's teeth to gain access into her mouth and Kate gladly gave his tongue access. Humphrey began wrestling tongues with Kate who played along with his tongue wrestling game.

After ten minutes, both Kate and Humphrey needed air so Humphrey disconnected the kiss for oxygen. Humphrey thought that then was a good time to do what he wanted. Humphrey began kissing Kate's neck fur and slowly moved on to her stomach. Humphrey got an idea while he was kissing down Kate's stomach. Humphrey decided to tease Kate's nipples using his tongue. When Kate felt Humphreyls rough tongue caress each one of her nipples, she began getting very excited. When Humphrey finally reached Kate's slit, it was wet from Humphrey's kissing and nipple caressing. Humphrey got into a comfortable position lying down with his paws at Kates sides and his head right above her pussy. Humphrey looked up at Kate to make sure she was ready and Kate nodded her head in approval. Humphrey then returned his attention to Kate's dripping wet slit and gave it an experimental lick. Kate's juices tasted sweet. Kate got a sudden shockwave of pleasure sent through her body.

"Ahh...Humphrey." Kate moaned.

Humphrey knew that that was a good sign and and gave it a few more licks and waited for Kates reaction.

"Humphrey, don't stop. That feels so good."

Humphrey laughed at Kate's reaction and got an idea. Humphrey licked Kate's pussy a bunch of times to see how much reaction would build up. Humphrey constantly licked Kate's slit and her juices began flowing onto his tongue.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Humphrey!" Kate yelled as her climax built faster than she expected it to then ceased its increase.

Humphrey snickered at this and said, "I'm only teasing you." Mocking what Kate had said to him earlier.

Humphrey got another idea and decided to experiment something. Humphrey gave Kate's pussy a mini bite. Kate cried out, "Ahhh...!"

Humphrey was surprised by Kate's juices that had sprayed him from Kate's mini orgasm. Kate looked at Humphrey and laughed at Humphrey's surprised look.

"Humphrey...wait a minute...before...you do...anything else..."

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Humphrey asked worried that he might have ruined their moment.

"No it's just-just that it took more energy then I was prepaired to loose." Kate said smiling at Humphrey. "Ok you can continue." Kate said a few minutes later.

Humphrey decided not to nibble on Kate's slit anymore. Instead Humphrey just continuously licked the surface of Kate's pussy. Five minutes later, Kate felt her climax approaching and she had to warn Humphrey.

"H-Hu-Humphrey...I-I'm getting...cl-close!" Kate said in between moans and pants.

When Humphrey herd Kate tell him she was close, Humphrey did what he was waiting to do. Humphrey stopped licking Kate's pussy and slid his tongue inside of Kate.

"Ohhh Humphrey...that feels... sooooo good..." Kate moaned.

The taste of Kate juices on his tongue made Humphrey slide his tongue in and out of Kate even faster.

"Ohhh Humphrey...Your tongue is so slick and hot...and it feels so good inside me." Kate moaned.

"Kate you taste so amazing...so sweet...and I love it..."

"Hu-Hu-Humphrey you gonna...Ahhhhhhh!" Kate yelled as she climaxed on Humphrey's pace again.

Humphrey sat up and licked the juices Kate sprayed on his face from her second orgasm.

"Humphrey...you're so...good...at this..." Kate said while getting up and panting from her second energy loss. Kate caught Humphrey in a kiss and slowly backed Humphrey up till he was on his back. Once he was fully on his back, Kate pulled Humphrey into a kiss. Humphrey wrapped his paws around Kates back and pulled her in closer so that their chests were touching.

After a while of kissing, Kate felt something thick poking her stomach.

"You're ready for more already?" Kate said in the cutest and most seductive voice she could muster.

"Well what can I say? You're just so damn sexy." Humphrey replied continuing to pull Kate closer to him.

"Well...too bad this will be the last time you get to enjoy having it." Kate taunted.

"But who said I wasn't going to make the most out of it?" Humphrey mentioned.

"Good point." Kate admitted.

Humphrey pulled Kate a little closer to him and Kate leaned in to kiss Humphrey again when when she felt something poke her pussy.

"Ahhh...oh. Well you get excited easily." Kate pointed out.

"Well if it's a beautiful wolf like yourself doing this to me, then that's what..." Humphrey was interupted by Kate.

"Just lay back relax close you eyes and don't worry about anything." Kate whispered into Humphrey's ear.

Humphrey did as Kate told him, and weather Humphrey knew it or not, what Kate said made Humphrey's wolf slide out of it's sheath some more.

Humphrey had no idea what Kate was doing since she hadtold him to close his eyes. Humphrey was taken by surprise when he felt something moist wrap around his wolf and begin to bob up and down on it.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Humphrey said as a shiver of pleasure ran through his spine.

Kate decided to take the oppertunity to really surprise him. She began wrapping her tongue around his wolf and began playing with it. Humphrey began panting and moaning when Kate did this.

"Ohhhh Ka-Kate...your mouth...is mag-magic...don't ever stop." Humphrey said in between pants.

After about twenty more minutes of oral pleasure, Humphrey's climax began approaching.

"K-Kate I'm gonna...I'm gonna...cum!" Humphrey said trying to fight his climax.

Kate continued to bob her head on Humphrey's wolf dick taking his knot in her mouth along with the rest. Once she herd Humphrey mention his approaching climax, Kate removed her mouth off of Humphrey's wolf and began pumping it with her paw and had her mouth open over his wolf.

"Ohhhhh Kate...ohhhhhhh Kate!" Humphrey shouted loosing his ability to hold back his climax.

Finally Humphrey couldn't hold it in anymore.

"OHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh Kate." Humphrey moaned as his load was released.

Kate put her mouth back around Humphrey's wolf waiting for his load to be released into her anticipating mouth. She was ready for Humphrey's load but not ready enough. Humphrey's load was shot out and it hit Kate in the back of her throat. Kate gagged because of the bit that hit her in the back of the throat by surprise, but she licked all of the semen off of Humphrey's wolf.

"Mmm, Humphrey...you taste...so good...saltey...so delicious...I love it..."

After Kate had finished licking up Humphrey's mess, she got up and faced away from Humphrey and lifted her tail up which revealed her dripping wet slit.

"I need you now Humphrey. Please mount me."

Humphrey didn't think twice about what Kate said and got up and walked behind her. Slowly he lifted himself onto Kate and wrapped his forelegs around her waist. Kate bucked under the added weight but managed to stay up. Kate wimpered in anticipation waiting for Humphrey to begin the mating process.

Humphrey got in a postion where he had a firm stance. Humphrey then aligned his and Kate's organs. Once they were aligned, Humphrey slowly rocked his hips back and thrusted forward. Once Humphrey felt himself begin to push in to Kate, he took it slow so that she could get comfortable with his size and length little by little at a time.

"Humphrey?" Said Kate.

"Yes Kate?" Humphrey replied.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?"Humphrey answered with a question.

"I mean why are you going so slow?" Kate questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you rather me go like this?" Humphrey said pulling out almost all the way and but then shoving his wolf into Kate again.

"Ahhhhh! Yes! Yes I would!" Kate answered trying to recover from the large jump of pleasure.

"Ok then you asked for it." Humphrey said as he began pounding into Kate's rear.

"Ahhhhhh Humphrey...Ohhhhhhh Humphrey yes...! Harder Humphrey Harder!" Kate screamed as Humphrey merceliessly pounded Kate's pussy.

Humphrey slowed down to adjust his footing and moved his paws to standing on top of Kate's lower back. Humphrey began pounding Kate in again screwing his eyes shut cause of how tight Kate was.

Kate was shocked by how hard she was being pounded into. Humphrey kept pounding Kate with no mercy and Kate noticed that Humphrey was growing inside of her. She even felt Humphrey's tip touch her womb.

"OHHHHHHHHH HUMPHREY! YOU SOOOO DEEP INSIDE OF ME! KEEP GOING! GIMMIE MORE! I WANT MORE!" Kate screamed out of pure pleasure, bliss, and ecstacy.

Humphrey kept his thrusing speed and his the force that he was pounding Kate with the same while he moved his paws and grabbed onto Kate's hips to start really driving her into the pavement soft grassy ground. After Humphrey changed his stance, he tried to knock Kate off of her front two paws by pushing her forward but not making it look intentional. After pounding Kate harder then before, Humphrey finally knocked her onto her chest. Luckily she landed on a soft patch of grass. Kate's front half being on the ground gives Humphrey more access to hert. Thats when Humphrey held on tight to Kate's hips and really drove her into the ground.

When Kate fell to the ground, the amount of pleasure she recieved jumped ten fold. Giving Humphrey more access to her made it so that he could push more into her. Kate began pushing herself against Humphrey's thrusts plus Humphrey slaming into her and pulling her hips back so that her rear collided with his front created the most pleasure possible for Kate. So much that she lost control herself.

"UHHH, UHHH ,UHHH, HUMPHREY! YOUR'RE SO BIG AND YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE ME! PLEASE JUST NEVER STOP!" Kate boarderline begging, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HUMPHREY!"

"I love you too Kate but...I'm sorry...I'm married to Amber now!" Humphrey said in between pants trying to speak over the sound of Kate and Humphrey's juices sloshing together when Humphrey pounds Kate.

"Oh who...gives a fuck...about Amber, Humphrey...? Please Humphrey...let's just...run away to...Idaho...we can start our own...family there and live...happily!" Kate screamed while moaning from the intense pleasure of Humphrey's insane pounding on her pussy.

"I'm sorry Kate...I can't...do that...to Amber...I refuse to just...leave her..." Hump

"Well...at least...tie with me..." Kate pleeded.

"That...I can...do." Humphrey obliged.

Humphrey just enjoyed the feel of her tight pussy and began to drive home and end this pleasured experience. Kate was now moaning non-stop because her tight walls were squeezing pre out of Humphrey's wolf dick. After about twenty more thrusts into Kate, Humphrey's knot finally went in. The feel of Kate walls closing in on Humphrey's knot sent Kate over the edge and she climaxed onto Humphrey's wolf but his knot kept anything from coming out. The pleasure Humphrey was feeling was too much to just stop the least he could do for Kate was climax. Humphrey kept making small thrusting movements trying not to hurt Kate by tugging on the not. Humphrey gave five good thrusts and straightened himself out and took a deep breath as he shivered from releasing his second seminal load into Kate of the day. Humphrey shifted a bit till his and Kate's rears were touching, and they were in the tying position. By the time Humphrey's knot went back to a size where he could pull out of Kate, it was already dusk.

"Oh shit! I have to get beck to Amber!" Humphrey said as he went into the water they took their drinks in, washed all of Kate's scent off of him and took off back towards his den.

"By Humphrey!" Yelled Kate.

"Later!" Humphrey answered back.

**A/N: Well it took me a while but that's three chapters in one day hope you enjoyed them. Please R&R about this lemon and tell me how I did I really appreciate feedback as long as its not about the pairings. And I would appreciate it if you guests would review too. You can do it even if you are a guest. So until chap 8, later.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Suspicion

**A/N: Hello readers, I appologize for my late update. One of my family members were in the hospital and I couldn't get to their house because they had a key and it was too far away from home. Also, I was just plain lazy. Don't judge me we all get lazy eventually. Another thing, if some of you recall the movies; Balto and Bolt, I recently watched these movies and read stories from that inspired me to publish stories about both. The fanfic I am going to be writing about Bolt, is gong to need DOGS ONLY please. If you have a dog character that you would want to be in the story just review or PM me the characteristics and look of the character. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

I was running back to Amber and I's den and even after washing myself, the smell of sex still stuck to me. So I decided to roll in the dirt and other natural things to make it seem like I was actually doing something instead of having the most exotic and amazing sex with Kate, twice! On my way back home I ran into the guys.

"Hey Humphrey, where'd you go? You completely bailed on us." Salty said.

"Ya its not like you to bail on us except for if it involved..." Shakey faded.

They all looked at each other then back at me with faces that screamed they were suspicious.

"Humphrey...what did you do?" Salty asked.

"Guys I had Omega duties to handle."

"Mmm hmm." Mooch said in doubt.

"Seriously guys I...ahhh!" I said as they all pounced on me pinning me to the ground. Being pinned remided me of how Kate pinned me before.

"What happened?" Salty asked again.

"Nothing really," I replied.

"Don't lie to us. We've known you long enought to know when somethings up." Mooch responded.

"Fine I'll tell you." I said as they let me get up.

"I went walking and ran into Kate and we hung out together." I said walking off as casually and calm as I could.

"I don't think that's all that happened." Shakey questioned as they watched Humphrey walk off.

Once outta sight, I broke into a run and finally reached my den. When I got there Amber was sound asleep. I tried to walk in as quietly as he could but Amber wasn't really asleep.

"There's my favorite Omega." She shouted as she rolled over and sprung to her feet.

"Hey Amber you were awake?" I asked super confused.

"Yup I couldn't sleep without you right next to me." She said smiling at him.

I began to feel a little guilty for what I did but I could never tell a soul.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Amber asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yea I'm fine." I said giving her a warm smile.

"Oh ok." She said smiling back. "Lets go to bed now that you're here."

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

We then laid down and slowly fell asleep, Amber tightly help in my paws.

Kate's POV:

After Humphrey took off I decided it was a good idea to return back to my den.  
Walking throught the pass, I ran into Jenna and the girls.

"Hey Kate." Jenna said extra happy.

"Hey Jenna...whats got you so over joyed this evening?" I asked smiling.

"Oh nothing its just as you girls should be aware of mating season has finally hit and my mate and I have agreed to having pups." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh wow well congrats." I said trying not to seem to heat relieved or they might have suspected something.

"Yep well I better get back to my mate. Bye." Jenna said as she walked back to her den.

"Wow I'm so happy for them." Lilly said.

"Me too." Leah agreed. "But I am going to tell you from experience, that being pregnant gives you a lot of hell but its worth it when you see their cute little faces."

"Oh that's right Jake and Leah had actually already had pups. How are they by the way?"

"Oh well Justin is going to alpha school this fall with Jessica, and the omegas are staying home with us. Since the omegas were born from alphas we had to let an omega teach them their responsibilities as omegas." Leah finished.

They had all reached their breaking point where they all went their own ways. When Kate arrived at her den she saw someone there that surprised her. It was an her old alpha school crush, Steele. (A/N: This is a OC that is loosly based on Steele from Balto.)

"Steele? Oh my gosh its so good to see you."

"Kate hey its good to see you to. See your still taking care of that sexy body of yours." He said with a smirk.

"Oh Steele you always knew how to make me blush." So hows the whole lone wolf thing going for ya?"

"Actually that is why I came here...I don't want to be a lone wolf anymore...I came back for you. Basically I want to ask you...will you...marry me?"

**A/N: I know you are hating me for this but I figured it was a great place to stop till the next chap and don't forget to submit your dog and you Bolt and Balto fans to be looking out for the new stories. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9: What?

**A/N: Hello readers I know the last chapter surprisingand I just want to note that; Im not taking suggestions for what happens int the story anymore so dont post what you want to happen. I'm done with asking cause non of you reviewed. Still taking spots for my dogs in my bolf fanfic. It would really help because after the chapter "New Dogs" I will no longer be taking dogs so guests, if you have ideas for characters please comment what your character looks like and what their personality traits are and I will give you full credit for your character. Just leave me a name to give credit for the character. If you are already a member of , then just leave your dog info and I'll give you credit for each character. Now before you press the back button, enjoy.**

Kate's POV:

"Steele? Oh my gosh its so good to see you."

"Kate hey its good to see you to. See your still taking care of that sexy body of yours." He said with a smirk.

"Oh Steele you always knew how to make me blush. So hows the whole lone wolf thing going for ya?"

"Actually that is why I came here...I don't want to be a lone wolf anymore...I came back for you. Basically I want to ask you...will you...marry me?"

I was frozen by Steele's question, (A/N: Once again Steele was a character based off of the the one in Balto **NOT** the actual character.) that I couldn't speak.

"Uh, Kate?"

"I-I don't know what to say I" I was hushed by him.

"Don't say anything." He said before he leaned in for a kiss.

"No I do no what to say it's just I was surprised by your offer but I'm gonna say no."

His smile faded. "Oh."

"It's not that I don't like you its just...it was alpha school love. I don't think it was real."

"Ok no problem just wanted to ask. I gotta catch the Canadian Express befor it leaves. It was good seeing you."

"Ya you too." I said as he walked off.

After that I was glad I fif it. If I was pregnant with Humphrey's Pups, if I married him, when they were born, he would be devistated so that was a life saver.

i was extremely tired from the most memoarable night of my life. Humphrey and I mated, twice! I laid down and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

One Week Later:

Humphrey's POV:

I was walking to go see Kate. I hadn't seen her in a few days so I went traight to her den.

*Knock knock* "Kate you here?"

"Humphrey! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Hey what's up?"

"On nothing I just...blah!" Kate had threw up.

"Oh my god Kate are you ok?"

"Ya I'm just...euh." She had threw up again.

"Oh my god, Kate we need to get you to a hospital."

"No no I need to tell you...*throws up*...tell you that I'm pregnant."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh shhh shhhhhhh!" Kate quieted me.

"What are we gonna do?"

"That's what I've been thinking about and, I have to leave jasper an go back to Idaho so I can raise the pups, and come back when they're older."

"Kate no I'm not going to let you leave home, not when you have my pups in your stomach and you're alone. I'll go with. I'll tell Amber that I have to go for a few years and return. What the hell was I thinking? I should have known this was going to happen."

"Humphrey, it's my fault, I seduced you into fucking me. So now I have to pay the price and go. You belong here with Amber."

"Kate I..."

"Shh. No I go you stay."

"No I..."

"Humphrey, all this time you've known me you should know that I'm not backin down."

"*Sigh* You're right."

"Damn right I am." Kate said walking towards her den enterance.

"But I'm still not letting you go alone. Who's going to feed you while you carry them?"

"Humphrey...fine we'll figure this out together."

"Looks like you just lost your first arguement with me." I said smiling at her.

"I guess so." She said smiling back.

With that I stayed with Kate till she was asleep, then headed back to my den to find my mate waiting for me there.

Ash's POV:

I was sitting inside of Jenna and I's den just playing with my tail, a game Lilly showed me, when Jenna got back.

"Hey hun." She greeted.

"Hey babe." I said. "How was the hunt?"

"Uh it was ok. Garth was a hot head as usual. With out Kate leading the hunt, Garth has been a huge glory wolf and my back is killing me." Jenna replied.

"Well I have a way to help."

"And what might that be Omega?" She said smiling.

"Well I can give you a massage. That could help with your back." I suggested. "But I can't help with Garth's hot headedness."

Jenna snickered at this and said, "You could give it a try."

"Ok lay on your stomach."

Jenna did as she was told.

"Ok now I'm going to need you to relax."

"No problem." She replied.

I began at her shoulders and began pressing on them but not to much to where I was pressing on her pushing her pressure point thus hurting her.

"Mmm, that's nice."

I then moved to in between her shoulder blades.

"Wow, you-your really good at this."

"I tried to tell you. I'm an omega that knows how to massage someones back. I learned back at our own pack when there wasn't much to do."

"Well...mmm...it really...oh!...paid off."

After I had finished, I asked her to stand up.

"Ok, *Stands up* Oh wow! You're amazing. Thanks a lot I appreciate it." She said standing up and licked me.

"No problem." I replied.

We then saw that it was becoming dark.

"Hey since your back is feeling better, you wanna go to the moon light howl." I suggested.

"I guess." Jenna replied.

While we were there, we decided to see if we saw Kate. She wasn't there but Lilly was there with Shakey, Humphrey was with Amber, and surpeisingly, Salty was there with Candy.

We found a perfect spot that over looked the whole territory. We danced and howled for God knows how long. When we finished, Jenna had surprisingly kissed me. This kiss was full of a lot more passion then the ones we shared before and she pushed me onto my back. We snapped back into reality when Humphrey and Amber had yelled at us, reminding us that we were still at the moonlight howl. Humphrey had a guilty look but I passed it off as nothing.

We went back home and when we were both inside I was caught in another kiss with Jenna. The kiss didn't last long because Jenna must have been tired because she fell asleep while laying on me.

**A/N: Well there you have it, and I might not update tomorrowcause I really wanna start on that Bolt fanfic. I figured that the Balto fanfic can wait. Or I may update and start on the Bolt fanfic. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10: 21 Questions

**A/N: Hello readers, I have now put up my Bolt fanfition. Go check it out. Also till the Bolt fanfic gets going, this story is going to br put on HIATUS till then so while this story is paused, ya might as well read it. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

"Hey Humphrey! So how's Kate?"

"Oh Kate she's doing great." I said trying not to make it obvious that something was wrong.

"Thats good. I was beginning to worry."

"No need to worry she's fine."

"Oh good I...blah." Now Amber threw up.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I said remembering Kate doing the same, "Are you pregnant t..."

"Yea. So far becides the throwing up part its been a happy feeling knowing that I am carrying you pups."

"Yea good feeling." I said, my voice faltering.

"Anyways, I was thinking of names for our childern and I thought Christan would be a good one for a boy."

"I have too and I thought Violet would be a good name for a girl."

"Ya that sounds good. What about Humphrey Jr." Replied Amber.

"I guess." I said blushing.

And for the rest of the afternoon, we talked about good names for our children.

Ash's POV:

The next morning, Jenna was up before I was and was sitting right outside our den.

"Hey sleepy, you're up early."

"Ya, I've been thinking about how wonderful it would be to have pups, especially your pups." She said nuzzling me.

I blushed so much that you could see it, even throught my black fur. Jenna giggled at this and rested her muzzle on my shoulder.

"Well do you think your perfect body could handle the weight?"

This time it was Jenna who blushed this time.

"I-I think so." She replied still blushing.

"Ok now my next question; do you really want to have pups?"

"Yes I am one-hundred percent sure and I want to have them this season." She said before pushing me on my back and connecting me in a kiss.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the length guys but I will have another chap which considering the ending to this chapter kinda gives away what the next one will be, I am going to update this chapter again before I put this story on HIATUS to update the new Bolt story and please at least read the first five chaps of the Bolt story before not reading it at all, I promise if you like Action/Adventure & Romance stories and "The Not So Lonely Life" and this story, you'll enjoy that one too so at least read the first five chaps and review that story. Again I will update this story once more before putting it on Hiatus. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Family

**A/N: Hello readers here is the last chapter to "The Good Life" till my Bolt fanfic reaches chapter five. This is a AshxJenna chapter so viewer descretion is advied etc. etc. this is a self made lemon blah blah blah no altering without my permission yap yap yap. Enjoy.**

Reader's POV:

After a while of kissing, Jenna had broke the kiss to gain air.

"That...was...amazing." She panted out.

"I...know..." Ash said as Jenna brought him into another kiss.

The second kiss was full of passion, much more then the first one and this time, the two go really into it. Ash had held down Jenna's head to make the kiss last longer. After about ten minutes, Jenna disconnected the kiss again and began licking lower down Ash's body. Ash had been gruntin and flinching from the waves of pleasure Jenna's tongue was giving him.

"More.." Ash grunted.

Jenna seductively chuckled at this and contiuned licking lower and lower down Ash's body. Half way down, Jenna felt something poke in her mid torso area.

"What the...?"

When she saw it was his wolf, she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Happy already?" She began, "This party's just getting started."

Ash blushed and said, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this party to happen."

"Well then, I'll make your wait worth it."

She had finally got to Ash's wolf and she started pumping her paw over it. She did this till Ash's wolf cock was completely out and his knot was showing before she licked his tip, then started licking all over it. She did this for about five minutes before Ash moaned, "J-Jenna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...cum..."

It was then that Jenna took his whole wolf into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Ungh..." Grunted Ash. "Jenna you-your so...so good..."

Jenna began moaning while sucking his large cock and then started to play with it using her tongue.

"Ohhhh wow...since when was this...much pleasure even possible to have."

Jenna tried laughing at what Ash said then was surprised when his load was shot into her mouth. She had been prepaired and licked all of semen off of his wolf.

"Wow Ash...you taste...so wonderful...like nothing I've tasted before."

"Thanks," Ash said while Jenna climbed back up his body. "but before we go any further..." He continued before switching places with Jenna, making her the one on bottom, "let me see how you taste." Ash said before licking Jenna's neck for a while.

"Oh...don't...don't stop..."

Just to taunt her, Ash stopped licking her and moved onto her nipples. He slowly carressed then just to see her reaction.

"Mmm...that feels wonerful..." She panted.

"That's only just the start." Ash said, taking a huge jump backwards to the position Jenna's wet slit was. He started with one lick to get her going.

"Ahh!" Jenna moaned.

Ash enjoyed the sound she made and got comfortable to where his muzzle was right above his mate's love spot.

"You ready?" He sadi looking up at her.

"I think so." She replied partially outta breath.

Ash began rapidly licking Jenna's slit.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jenna screamed from the sudden increase of pleasure. "Ohhhhh yeah!" She moaned.

Ash was getting seriously aroused by the noises Jenna was making.

"Please...gimmie more!" She demanded.

Ash did as she commanded and began sliding his tongue in and out of Jenna.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck...me..." She said with her teeth barred.

"I will...after I do somehting." He said removing his tongue from his mate. "Stand up for me."

"O...k..." She said slowly getting up on her paws.

"Ok that's good." He said before licking Jenna again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed before her front paws gave out and made her fall on a soft pile of grass. Thus giving Ash more access to her. "Oh my God...that feels...so...fucking...g-good..." She stuttered. "I want more."

Ash wanted to make sure he was at the right size please his mate and that she would remember this for forever so he balanced himself on his left paw and began pumping his wolf with his right. He was too busy making sure his dick was at full size before he pleased her to notice that she was close to her climax. She was experiencing maximum pleasure, to the point that all she could do was moan, so she couldn't tell Ash that she was close to her climax.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jenna yelled as her hind legs now gave out.

Ash realized that she was when he herd this and his muzzle was drenched in her juices.

"Wow uh...that...that was...very...unexpected..." He said panting in rythm with Jenna before licking his face clean.

"But...it was...amazing..." Jenna panted.

"True..." Ash replied.

"Gimmie...a minute...before beginning..." Jenna panted out

"Ok..."

After thirty seconds, Jenna had gain enough energy to stand back up.

"I'm ready for you now...take me..." She demanded.

"Boy I love it when you get bossy." Ash said.

Ash then walked behind Jenna and carfully mounted her.

"Take it easy...at first...this is my...first time..."

"Really?" Ash said very surprised.

"Yup..."

"Wow mine too, but don't worry, I'll take it slow." Ash said before slowly beginning to push into Jenna.

Jenna felt her lips suddenly begin to be split.

"Ahhhhh." She moaned out of pleasure and pain.

'That's what he was doing back there!' She thought, 'He's much larger than he was earlier.'

Suddenly her virginity was taken and a sharp pain shot through her hips.

"Ahhhhh...son-of-a-bitch." She yelped in pain before clenching her eyes shut and grinding her teeth.

Ash stopped pushing into her, worried about her painful cry, although it was the cruel heat that her body was producing that was tempting him to keep going but he didn't want her to be in pain so he stopped.

"Jenna!...Are...you...ok..." He said panting from the tempting heat and how tight she was squeezing his tip.

"Ya...just wait...I...I just...need a little...time..." She said, her eyes and teeth still clenched.

After a brief pause, the pain was partially replaced by pleasure, and Jenna was ready to continue.

"You can continue now my love."

This was all that Ash needed to continue feeding his cock into Jenna.

"Ohhhhh...yeaaaaa." Jenna said, hey eyes rolling back into her head, "That feels...wonderful...m-more..." She moaned.

The more Ash feed to her the progressively louder Jenna's moans got.

"Oh Jenna...you're...you're so tight...and so warm...I love it."

"A-Ash..." Jenna moaned.

"Say it again." Ash commanded, while he began pulling out.

"W-What?"

"My name..." He whispered before pushing back into her at a faster pace.

"Ash..." She moaned again.

With each thrust Ash made, Jenna's juices dripped down their legs and onto the floor of their den and Ash was trying to push his knot into her.

"Again..."

"Ash!"

"Aga-in..." Ash said, now forcing inch by inch into Jenna

"Ahhhhhh!" Jenna screamed as she climaxed on Ash.

"Again..." Ash grunted as he climaxed, knot was finally inside Jenna thus tying them together while his seed flowed into Jenna's womb.

"Ohhhh...Ash..." She moaned rolling her eyes back into her head.

"Yea...you...liked...that...didn't you..." Ash panted.

"Yes...very...much..." She panted exhausted. The only thing keeping her hind legs up was her and Ash's tie.

Ash had shifter on his paws till he and Jenna were facing away from each other. By the time Ash's knot went back to normal size and he pulled out of Jenna, she was fast asleep.

**A/N: There's your chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please, while this story is on HIATUS, check out my Bolt story cause I don't like it when you just ignore these msgs. and I would like to write the Bolt story till chap 5 with 1000 views before I begin writing this and I don't wanna do that so save your selves the hassle and check it out. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Compromise

**A/N: Hello readers, I would like to state a few things. One I appreciate those who did go and read my Bolt fanfiction, I will still be writing it for the people who are reading it because I'm not going to let it crush my dreams. Two, whatever guest it was that commented, 'How can you have Humphrey love someone who wasn't even in the movie. I bet there's someone in real life u like named Amber that's why u put her in' you are wrong and I will answer these. A, you do not know that there wasn't a wolf named Amber in A&O 1. They never tell the names of everyone. Humphrey met her in Sawtooth when the hunters had gotten wolves from other parks so of course she wasn't in the first one, she's an OC, OC stands for own character or something like that so its a character made by ME. And Amber is the name of a cousin of mine, Amber the wolf was just a random name I came up with while writing this story so I hope I answered all you questions and please ask before asuming. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

It's been a week since I found out Kate was pregnant and I was starting to run out of time and choices. I decided to go talk to Kate because I had come up with some ideas.

"Hey Kate, how's it going?" I said slowly, and quietly entering the cave.

"It's going ok. Besides the being pregnant side affects, It's been a wonderful experience carrying around your pups. Although I can't go anywhere."

"Yeah well um hey I was thinking and maybe we could move to a nearby area about 50 miles down the tracks." Humphrey suggested.

"Well I dunno."

"Come on Kate, it's perfect. I go tell Amber I'm leaving for a few days come here and help take care of the pups, I can still be appart of their lives without not being in Amber's pups lives either."

"Are you sure you'll get enough sleep going back and forth cause there's 24 hours in a day and seven days a week."

"Trust me I can do it, I wanna do it." Humphrey pleaded.

"Oh fine." Kate said turning to go back to what she was doing.

I noticed a small bulge in Kate's stomach.

"But if we are going to move then we have to go now. What symptoms do you have currently?"

"Uh cravings and that's al for now, the barfing is gone now."

"Ok then we have to go like now if we hope to get by without anyone seeing us cause the moonlight howl is tonight and people may think that I'm cheating on Amber with you."

"Actually Humphrey, you kinda are."

"Ok that's really not helpful right now." Humphrey scolded.

"Wow being scolded by and omega, this world and what it's come to."

"Ha ha very funny Alpha now lets go!" Humphrey hustled.

The two then began their journey to the unclaimed land.

**A/N: My appologies for such an unusually short chapter it's just I really want my Bolt fanfic to turn out like this one did so I put a lot of work into it. Later**


	13. Chapter 13: She Knew

**A/N: Hello readers, I have read beck through The Not So Lonely Life and The Good Life and realized, writing this story, was the most fun I've ever had, writing a story, mind you. So I have decided to continue writing this story, mainly because my Bolt fanfic was shot down (thanks for that (-_-)). Also while reading the story I have a lot of mistakes and have decided to go back and fix them. In the mean time, enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

Kate and I left her den and headed for the valley, it was the only was that we could get to the train tracks without having to go to the end of the valley and back towards the tracks. It was getting dark so I told Kate I had to tell Amber that I was leaving and asked Kate to sit outside. I had walked into the den as if I was by myself and there wasn't someone outside the door.

"Hey Amber." I said forcing a smile on my face. I was afraid that Amber was going to cry because she would think that I was leaving her for good.

"Hey Humphrey, you're back." Amber said walking up to me and giving me a hug.

"Yea,, but I have to leave again and wont be back for a few days a week and a half at most."

Amber's smile faded. "Wha-Why?" Amber said, a hurt look showing on her face.

"Because, I've been sent to check and discover some land fiftymiles from here and they need and Alpha just incase there is a wolf pack and a dispute needs to be solved.

"Oh ok." Amber said, her beautiful smile spreading across her face again.

"Yea so, are you going to be ok here?" I asked just for saftey.

"Yea." Amber said nuzzling me.

"Ok I love you and I promise, I'll be home before our pups are born." I said as I walked towards the den enterance.

"Ok I love you too." Amber said back laying down to go to sleep.

I then walked out of the den where Kate was siting there waiting for me to come back.

"Took ya long enough." Kate complained.

"Hey you're not leaving your life partner behind are you?" I pointed out.

"Well when you leave to see Amber and yours pups being born, it will be similar."

"I guess." I said partially confused.

We then began our real journey towards what we think is unclaimed land.

Amber's POV:

When I was sure Humphrey was gone, went to the opening of our den and looked at Humphrey and Kate walk towards the train tracks.

'Humphrey should really work on his lying skills, I can easily read him like a book. I mean seriously, he had wolf claw marks on his neck it's not that hard to see. It's clear that he had sex with Kate and knocked her up, he was way to heat releaved when he came back, and Salty, Shakey and Mooch came looking for him and that's what put the icing on the cake. But I wanna see how long Humphrey can ride this guilt train.' Amber thought to herself. She then walked back into her den, found a soft spot of dirt and layed doen to go to bed.

**A/N: Really appolgize for the short chapters but my schedule has been busy so I will shoot for longer in the future.**


	14. Chapter 14: An Ally?

**A/N: Hello readers, I learned something since I last updated. I learned the reason other authors don't update as often as I did, it's because they're busy. So now I understand and my schedule gets busy at times so I won't be updating till my states version of SAT, CSAP. So I will hopefully get more time to update sooner but if not then I hope you enjoy these bits of chapters for my story.**

Humphrey's POV:

Kate and I had just reached the train tracks when we herd the train coming.

"Can you jump?" I asked.

"Please, I'm a pregnant alpha not a pregnant omega." Kate said confidently.

"And that's supposed to mean..."

"Yes I can jump." Kate said disappointed.

Just as the opened cart reached us, we jumped into the cart and were on our way to the unclaimed territory.

Ash's POV:

The next morning I woke up lying next to Jenna. Memories of what happened the previous night began coming back in his mind. He thought about what he should do when Jenna woke up and the first thing that popped into his head was to get cleaned. Shortly after that, Jenna began to stir awake.

"Good morning gorgeous." I said to her kissing her muzzle.

"Good morning handsome." She said kissing me back.

"So, how was I?" I asked nervous about her response.

"You may be an Omega but last night, you were an Alpha." She said giggling.

"Really?" I said surprised by her answer.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well do you think it worked?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know but I wouldn't be entirely sad if it didn't." She said winking at me.

I blushed at this and got up.

"Well I'm going to go get cleaned up." I said streching and walking out of the den.

"Ok I'll do the same." She said going towards the den enterace after me.

"Ok so I'll see ya later?" I asked.

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you more." I said nuzzling her.

"Aww." She said nuzzling me back.

We then went our seperate ways and I saw something strange. There were tracks heading towards the train tracks and the scents that were heading in the same direction were Humphrey's and Kate's. I shrugged it off and went to get cleaned before starting my Omega duties. I thought about what Jenna said about last night and giggled. I went to a nearby lake and began washing. After I was done, I began walking back towards the dens again to start my peace keeping duties. I herd a conflict behind some bushes and decided to see what it was. When I looked I saw two wolves fighting over a small rabbit.

"I killed the rabbit so I think I should get the larger portion." The wolf claimed.

"No I should get the larger portion since I made the rabbit run in your direction." The other wolf argued.

"Oh you made a bunny run away from you that''s such hard work." The first wolf said sarcastically.

"Guys what's the problem." I asked.

"Well we decided that since we were suppoded to go on the evening hunt that we practice and when we killed this rabbit he tried to take the bigger portion ya pig." The first wolf replied.

"Bitch!" The second wolf said back.

"Guys! Really? Over a bunny? Just split it in half." I suggested.

"Well that'll work dont't you agree." Said the second wolf.

"Yea that's fine with me." Said the first wolf.

The two wolves split it and went on their merry way as I continued to head back to the dens.

"Gosh I swear being an Omega is harder than it looks." I mumbled to myself.

By the time I hd gotten back to the dens, the morning hunting group was back with breakfast. Something was different this time, it was Garth, Hutch, Candu, Scar and Claw. Kate wasn't there and Humphrey was usually there before the hunting groups were back. 'I wonder...' I thought remembering their scents heading for the train tracks. I shrugged it off again and sat next to Jenna and waited for breakfast to begin.

After breakfast, Jenna and I went to see Amber and Humphrey to see of they wanted to go log sleding. When we got to their den, Amber was the only one in there and she was playing with her tail.

"Hey Amber, is Humphrey here?" Jenna asked.

"No. He left yesterday cause he got word that his parents were found and they anted to catch up with their pup." Amber said.

Amber's POV:

I was sitting in my den all alone playing with my tail when Jenna and Ash walked in.

"Hey Amber, is Humphrey here?" She asked.

"No. He left yesterday cause he got word that his parents were found and they wanted to see his pup." I lied about why he left but not about his parents being lost but not found.

"Pup?" They said in unison.

"Yea Humphrey is the youngest of four." About this, I was telling the truth.

"Well wouldn't all pups be together and wouldn't he take you with him?" Jenna asked.

"Well I didn't want to travel cause I wanted my puppies to be born here in Jasper."

"Puppies?" They said in unison again.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you that I'm pregnant. Humphrey and I are having pups." I said joyfully.

'And he's going to be the father of a lot more.' I thought.

"You're pregnant and Humhrey left you?!" Jenna screamed.

"Jenna calm down." Said Ash before Jenna turned to him and said, "If you leave when you know I'm pregnant don't bother coming back cause the only thing you're going to get is your testies ripped off! Especially of you miss their birth."

Ash and I stared at Jenna with wide eyes.

"Jenna, I'm not going anywhere without you, I worked too hard to mess this relationship up." Ash said before giving her a kiss.

"You're right." Jenna said now calming down.

"Ya know, you sounded like Eve when you screamed that." Ash commented.

"I did?" Jenna said kinda embarrassed.

"Yep." I said.

"So about you," Jenna began, "Who's gonna take care of you till Humphrey gets back?"

"I don't know, I've just been sitting around waiting or the side effects kick in. Other then that I've been super bored." I replied.

"Well we could stay here till Humphrey gets back." Jenna suggested.

"I'm ok with that." Ash replied.

"Really?! Will you guys do that for me?!" Amber said getting excited.

"Ya I mean you would do the same for us."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said giving them a hug.

We then spent the after noon just hanging out and talking.

Kate's POV: 4:00 that same day:

I was asleep on the Canadian Express when Humphrey had woke me up.

"Kate, Kate wake up, wake up."

"Mmm Humphrey. What is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"We're here take a look and see what you think." Humphrey said walking to the open side of the train cart.

When I looked out I saw a large lake and open land surrounded by trees.

"It's...beautiful." I said hopping out of the cart followed by Humphrey.

"Come on lets..."

"HELP!" Someone shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Someone..help me please!" Someone screamed again.

"Lets check it out." I said running towards the scream for help.

When we got to where the scream was coming from, we saw a male wolf being attacked by a bear and was on his back using his paws keep the bear from ripping his head off.

"Please help me." The wolf pleaded.

I had jumped at the bear and landed on his back but was knocked off and I hit my head on a tree and everything went black.

Humphrey's POV:

I saw Kate lung at the bear and land on his back and I saw her get thrown into the tree. The bear's attention was on Kate now and he went to Kate. When I saw this, something came over me. I had attacked the bear and pushed off of him with all four paws rolling him on his back. I got on top of the bear and took my claws and dug them deep into the bears throat, sufficating it. When I calmed down the wolf that was under attack was looking at me in fear.

"Uh...what, what happened?" I said turning to him.

"Please, don't hurt me." The wolf said backing away from me.

"It's ok. I'm an omega, I wont hurt you."

"Well that's the first time I've seen and Omega kick ass like that." The wolf said.

"Hmm, we should get her to shelter." He said.

"Good idea." I lifted Kate onto my back and followed the wolf to a den by the lake we saw.

Kate's POV:

When I finally came to, I was in a den with the wolf that was under attack.

"Well hello there." He said.

"Mmm, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"Well YOU were knocked out and your mate had went completely beast mode on the bear." He replied laughing.

"My mate?" I asked not knowing that he was talking about.

"Yea the grey omega, the funny one." He said.

"Oh Humphrey?" I asked.

"If that's his name." He replied.

"Hey there sleepy." Humphrey said entering the den with some water.

"Humphrey, you killed the bear?" I asked.

"Yea but it was a blur." He said laughing. "So since everyone's awake we can now do introductions." Humphrey began. "This is Kate and I'm Humphrey."

"Nice to meat you Humphrey and Kate. I am Sebastian." The wolf said smiling.

'Sebastian, that's a nice name.' I thought.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I will see you guys in the morning." Said Sebastian as he turned away to go to a back room.

Humphrey and I had snuggled close to each other and fell asleep happy that we were finally settled in in the unclaimed territory.

**A/N: I'm glad that I got the time to write this chapter and Dawn Walker Wolf, I hope you don't mind that I use your character in the story, I know you wanted him to be so I thought he would be a perfect person to take care of Kate while Humphrey was with Amber. Now we have someone who takes care of Kate and a temperary group to take care of Amber till Humphrey gets back. Later.**


	15. Chapter 15: Pieces That Come Together

**A/N: I hope you readers have enjoyed this story and I don't plan to end it anytime soon. Also, I am thinking of a...THIRD SEQUEL?! Yes, a third sequel. Please review what you think of this idea and if enough reviews are turned towards yes, then it will happen and speaking of reviews, I need more. I have no drive to keep writing this story if I don't get a lot of reviews. 5-8 people actually review and while that's all and good, I think that we could get a little more reviews. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

The next morning, I thought I was the first to wake up. When I saw Sebastian sitting outside of the den, I was glad to see that our new ally didn't just run away after we saved him. I walked up next to him and sat down.

"Hey Sebastian, I know we just met and all but can I talk to you." I asked still looking at the large, opened, unclaimed territory.

"Huh? Oh uh yea look your wife orgirlfriend over there looks really pretty but I'm not into that kinda stuff." He said looking weirded out.

"What? Oh no no no no no. I mean I wanna talk to you, ya know get to know each other."

"I'm not gay either." He said starting to back away from me.

*Facepaw* "I just wanna talk to you." I said kinda irritated.

"Oh, ok."

We walked a little ways away from the den so that Kate wouldn't hear our conversation and start freaking out. I began explaining the predicament that I was in and when I finished, Sebatian had a 'what...the fuck' look on his face.

"So, lemme get this straight, you loved that Alpha girl, Kate but she was supposed to get married to another Alpha to unite the packs. Before they rubbed noses, you didn't see her pull away and though she got married. You ran away, with your heart broken, to a different park. There you met a she-wolf named Amber and some other wolves that were taken from their pack to Sawtooth, Ash and Jenna. You began falling in love with Amber a few weeks after you met her. You had asked Amber to marry you and she said yes and life was good for you in Sawtooth till Kate showed up trying to bring you home. Ash had asked you how to get to Jasper instead of detouring like you were. Ash and Jenna had headed when you ran from her she eventually caught up to you and instead of fighting with her you just agreed to go back home. Am I right so far?" Sebastian asked.

"Surprisingly yes." I replied.

"Ok, then when you were waiting for the train to come to take you guys home, she told you what really happened but didn't tell you that she had promised to marry Garth when she brought you back home but you found that out later. Before that you felt bad for not giving her a chance and began to regain your feelings for her back. Then, when you got back home and you saw that the Alpha and Omega relationship law was broken, she asked you for another chance and you told her that you had asked Amber to marry you and she said yes. Kate decided to follow her promise and marry Garth to unite the packs but then Kate told Lilly that she and Garth could unite the packs since the Alpha and Omega law was broken. Before your wedding, Amber went mising and you found her a ways off from the valley and found out she had been rapped. When you found out the wolf that rapped her, you went looking for him and when you found him you killed him with the help of Ash and Ash's puppyhood bestie, Jake. You then returned to Amber to tell her what you did for her. Then you got lucky since she wasn't knocked up. Then when you actually got married, you soon mated her for puppies. Shortly after that you mated with Kate and got her pregnant. Now you are in this situation looking for someone to take care of her because you know that if she has those pups in Jasper, one of them's bound to look like you and you will be exposed to Amber as and adulterer or whatever. Was that accurate to what you said in anyway?" Sebastian asked again.

"Damn you're good." I said.

"Damn right I'm good." He replied

"So, will ya do it?" I asked hopefull.

"Tell me why I should do it."

"A, becaused I saved your ass from being mauled by that bear and think about it; Taking care of a sexy alpha, that's kind of a score."

"It would be, if I was the father." Sebastian said looking at me in a sarcastic way.

"Ok well then I saved your ass from being mauled by that bear."

"Give me till the time you leave, then I'll have your answer."

"I guess so." I said nervous.

We walked back to the den to find Kate awake rubbing her stomach.

"There you guys are." She said happily.

"Yep we just talked."

"Ok well I'm getting hungry." She replied.

"Ok, I'll go get some food." Sebastian said walking out of the den.

"So?" Kate asked expectantly.

"He said he'll think about it so no promises." I replied.

"Ok."

We then waited for Sebastian to come back with some food.

Ash's POV:

I had returned from hunting some small game for Jenna.

"Hey Jenna, I'm back." I called.

She came out of a back room.

"Oh good cause...blah." Jenna had thrown up.

"What the fuck?" I said confused.

"Uh I know I've been throwing up a lot and it's driving me insane." She said before turning away and throwing up again.

"We need to get you to Winston and Eve's place they can help.

When we got to the head Alpha den, Eve imediately helped Jenna.

"Uh it's no problem if I do but do I need to be here?" I asked.

"No dear you can go. I'll send for you if we need you." Eve replied.

"Ok. See ya later."

"Bye." Eve replied.

I had left the den and went to do my Omega duties.

Jenna's POV:

After Ash left, Eve and I went into a back room for privacy and began asking me all of these questions about if I ate and meat that tasted funny and if I ate any strange plants. After a while she asked one question that made me the happiest wolf on earth.

"Jenna, have you and your mate been sexually active, in other words have you and Ash had sex lately?"

I smile at her and said, "Yes."

"Well then there's the answer, you're pregnant."

"Yay! I have to go find Ash and tell him." I said running out of the den.

When I had found Ash he was settling a conflict between two wolves that were fighting over who gets to ask an Alpha to the moonlight howl

"Guys how about you rock, paper, scissors for it."

The conflict was solved and Ash neerly walked into me when he turned to leave.

"Hey Jenna, what's with the goofy smile."

"Oh well since you asked, I found out that I'm pregnant."

Ash stood there with his muzzle hanging open.

"Jenna that's great we're going to be parent's." He said before standing on his hind legs and picking me up and spinning around with me in his arms as if I was a small pup.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." I said before turning to return to our den.

"Ok." He said following right behind me.

**A/N: I hope you saw what I did there when Sebastian summarized enerything that Humphrey said, giving you guys a summary or walk through in a summary, a really long summary. Later.**


	16. Chapter 16: What's The Rush?

**A/N: Readers! I am back with anoter chapter to The Good Life, as you can see. I had taken a brake to write an Alpha and Omega fanfic I was inspired to write. Also, I haven't been updating this cause I have gotten my first requested story and I have been working to make it perfect. I will try to make all of you guys wait worth it in this chapter and this is where nightmares come in aand secrets are revealed, but will the people secrets have been revealed to be able to keep them long enough for Humphrey to just slide by? You'll find out. Oh and thank you to those who are reviewing more, I do appreciate it. If you haven't read my other fanfic, High School, it is and Alpha and Omega fic and it's really good so you should read it, especially if you're a Kate and Humphrey fan. Also, still waiting for more reviews about the third sequel to pop up, I only got one about it, the minimum is five for what I am looking for. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

When Sebastian returned with the food, he was carrying a full sized male caribou in his jaws. I rushed ovet to him to help him pull it the rest of the way. They had pulled the caribou to where it was resting right in front of Kate.

"Dig in." I said smiling at her.

Apparently, I didn't have to ask her twice because she immediately began ripping the caribou to pieces. By the time Kate was done eating, she had gone throught just about half of the caribou. Sebastian and I stood there, jaws hung wide; staring at the still slim Alpha.

"She really is pregnanat isn't she?" Sebastian whispered to me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. When we were sure Kate was finished, Sebastian and I had began eating the half that still had meat on it. When we finished, Sebastian asked to have a word with me outside. I followed him to a nearby creek at which he took a drink.

"So, Humphrey," He began, "I've been thinking and, after seeing how much of that caribou she ate, she's gonna need someone to take care of them and her so, I'll do it." He finished.

"You will?!" I said smiling.

"Yep, I figured it's the least I could do." He said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed; huging him as if he were my best friend.

"Uh, you don't need to do this." He said sounding sufficated.

"Oh...right." I mumbled; embarrased.

With that, we began walking back to the den where Kate was waiting.

Readers POV:

But what Humphrey didn't know is that six eyes were watching him and followed him after they were sure he was outta sight, but not outta scent.

Kate's POV:

I sat in the den patiently waiting, rubbing my stomach full of pups that belonged to the one I loved. They soon returned but by then, I was extremely tired. After they took a few steps inside the den, I saw three figured creeping up behind them.

"Guys watch out!" I screamed, but by the time they began turning around, the figures had pinned both Humphrey and Sebastian. Both of them were squirming on the ground trying to het up but it made no use. By the time I was able to ake out the figures I had a very worried look in my face. It was the trio you couldn't trust your lives with; Shakey, Salty and Mooch.

"Humphrey!" They all screamed.

When they shouted this, Humphrey stopped squirming and had a paniced look on his fave as well.

"Guys. Get off us." He said.

As soon at they got off of the two, Humphrey tired to hide Kate's obvious pregnant look, but it was to late.

"Woah, Kate, you're not gaining weight are you?" Salty asked.

Shakey, Mooch and I all facepawed before Shakey said, "No idiot, she's obviously pregnant."

When he said this, I facepawed again.

"And by the looks of it," He walking over to Sebastian, "That this guys not our culprit. Especially when we saw Humphrey leave with Kate and no other wolf." He finished smiling at me.

I let out a deep sigh before saying, "Ok I probably should know better than to ask this but, can you guys keep the fact that Kate is carrying my pups a secret, just for enough time so I can barely get by?" I said with a hopeful look.

"Humphrey, we can keep a secret, well Salty can't, but we can. Our only problem is how LONG, we can keep a secret that's the problem." Shakey said.

I shook my head and said, "Can you at least keep it on the DL till I can, slide by, I don't wanna loose my pups with Kate OR Amber."

"YOU HAD PUPS WITH AMBER TOO?!" They exclaimed.

*Sigh* "I got married to Amber and mated her. Then shortly mated Kate afterwards." I said hanging my head in shame. "Now Kate's pups are going to have a dad that's gone half of the time." I said. "I just wanna get through the births of each pups. First Amber since she became knocked up before Kate, the Kate." I said.

"Well you better hurry dude, Amber's due any day, minute or second now." Salty said.

"Are you serious?!" I screamed.

"Yep." Mooch comfirmed.

"I have to get there...now!" I said kissing Kate, nodding at Sebastan, and saying, "Take good care of her. I'll be back before she's due." I said then ran off with Shakey, Salty and Mooch following behind me.

**A/N: I hope this was a good welcome back chapter, tell me about it in a review. Just click that review button below the next, previous and chapter 16 of 16 icon and tell me. Also, reviews and thoughts about another sequel or if I should just keep going on this story thingy. Later.**


	17. Chapter 17: The First Litter Born

**A/N: I got nothin. Oh and in the last chapter, it was supposed to be Humphrey's POV between When they shouted this, Humphrey stopped squirming and had a paniced look on his face as well, and "Guys. Get off us." He said. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

I ran as fast as I could, I swear I was running faster as I began to zone and the forest seemed to be getting longer. As I broke into the valley, my zone began to go away and I headed straight for our den. As soon as I got throught the den enterance, I screamed, "Amber!" waking her up.

"Well geez Humphrey, you didn't have to yell." She said sarcastically. "Where's Kate?"

Good thing is, I had already planed for this question to come.

"She had stayed back to get a little space from the pack ya know?" I asked.

"Oh I gotcha." She replied. She seemed to believe the lie.

Amber's POV:

"Well geez Humphrey, you didn't have to yell." I said sarcastically. "Where's Kate?"

'Let's see what lie he has made up. I bet a, 'she stayed behind lie?' I thought.

"She had stayed back to get a little space from the pack ya know?" He replied.

'Bingo!' I thought.

"Oh I gotcha." I said; pretending to believe his lie.

Normally, lies would upset me, but the fact that what Humphrey did to Chris, and how cute he looked when he lies, I just couldn't be mad at him for it.

"Well I was told I should be in labor any day now I hope it's soon." I said smiling at him.

Humphrey's POV:

Just then Eve walked in.

"Hello dears, I'm going to spend the night on Amber's request so that when she goes into labor, she can have someone there for her. Now, we've already done excercises for when she does go into labor so you don't need to worry about it."

"O, good to know." I said.

I showed Eve a fair sized room for her where she slept. I slept next to Amber and fell asleep lying next to her.

"AHHHHhhhhhh." A scream came from the main room.

I woke up in what would be the room Amber and I would sleep in.

'I wonder how I got in here.' I thought to myself.

I shook the thought away and rushed to the main room. Amber was lying in the middle, breathing heavily with Eve assisting her. When Eve saw me, she said, "Oh good, Humphrey, get me water and stat." She demanded.

I did as she told me without a second thought. I brought the water back in no time.

"I'm back." I said.

"Good now leave it next to Amber for when she's done." Eve replied over Amber's pained screams.

"Come on Amber just like we praticed." Eve said.

Amber began breathing as heavily as possible, and pushing. I walked over to her and told her that whenever she felt pain, she could squeeze my paw. Now every time she pushed, she would squeeze my paw and may I say, for and Omega, she has a hard squeeze. But I knew the pain I felt was nothing to what she was going through so I kept my mouth shut. After a few pushes, Amber had pushed out a female that looked like Amber in the muzzle, but me in the fur color. Eve handed me the pup and I showed Amber.

"Cristina?" She asked, still in pain but not showing it.

"It's a beautiful name." I said.

One by one the pups came out to be a total of four pups.

'And I only fucked Amber once.' I thought, 'I can't imagine how much of them Kate will have.'

Reader's POV:

After Amber had gone through labor and given life to four pups, two boys and two girls, the naming process began. An all white furred boy was named Hunter. A grey furred wolf with white strands with a face like Humphrey's was named Christan. The oldest girl Cristina, had, as you know, a face like Amber's and a fur like Humphrey's. and the last girl was named Anna-Marie and she was like the spitting image of Amber and the runt (baby) of the litter.

**A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter cause Imma try to spit these out till I go to sleep. Take it easy.**


	18. Chapter 18: Brewing Trouble

**A/N: I cannot tell you readers how happy I am to be writing this again. When I stopped writing it I was looking for inspiration and something to help my writers block. I got rid of it then started writing stories like 'Bolt's Return' and 'High School.' I totally forgot about this story and when I looked at how many views this and its prequel got, The Not So Lonely Life got 6,000 views and The Good Life got 4,000, so I say thank you to all of those who read this story. Enjoy.**

After the birth of Cristina, Hunter, Christian, and Anna-Marie, Humphrey laid them next to their mother so they could feed.

Humphrey's POV:

"Oh Amber, you've made me a happy father of my own children. I'm a father!" I said nuzzling her.

'I just wish they were my only children. Not that being the father of Kate's pups is going to be bad, it's just...I wish I could be there for all of my pups all of the time instead of every other week. I know something is gonna happen...and it's not gonna be good.'

"Humphrey!" Amber yelled.

"Huh what?" I said.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" She asked, concern flooding her adorable face.

"Yea, I'm fine. I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." She said.

I licked her face as she lay there, exhausted.

Eve was just about to leave the den when she turneda around and said, "Humphrey, you should probably give her the water now." She said leaving our den

"Oh right." I said grabbing the bucket or pail of water and pouring it into Amber's mouth.

After she had enough water, I had snuggled behind her and the pups, and we slowly fell asleep.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It's been a week since Amber and I's pups have been born, and I was running outta time to go see Kate give birth. But, it's going to be hard to leave the pups for two weeks at minimum. 1, because I am staying a week after Kate gives birth, just to see them give birth, but I had to go now or else I may miss it.

"Amber," I said.

"Yes, Humphrey?" She replied.

"I-I have to go." I said looking at my paws.

Amber looked down too before saying, "Ok. Just, be back before long." She said licking me.

"Don't worry, not this time." I said walking off.

I just got outta territory when I herd what sounded like dogs or wolves talking. I made sure i went down wind of them so they couldn't catch my sent. I got close enough to where I was still behind cover but could see that the group was a large group of wolves.

"So, do we strike the center pack first of do we go straight to the southern pack?" Said one wolf.

'I wonder what pack these jokers are from?' I thought.

Through the crowd, came a large black and white wolf.

"Well, if we can get the central pack to joing us, taking the southern pack should be no problem, so I say we attack the central pack." He said.

*Gasp* "Amber." I said to myself.

Just then, the wind blow shifted to where I was upwind.

They all looked in my direction and the head wolf said, "Who's there? Come out, NOW!"

I took off in the other direction back towards the pack. As soon as I reached the head alpha den, I ran in calling Eve and Winston's name.

"Eve, Winston." I yelled.

They both cam running out of a back roomt they were in.

"What? What?" They said simutaneously.

"We need to prepair for battle. There is a group of wolved headed to take over the southern and central packs." I warned.

"The Northern pack." Winston said just above a whisper.

"What?" Eve and I said at the same time this time.

"It's the northern pack coming to take control of all Jasper." Winston clarified. "Who were they answering to?" He then asked.

"Uh...either this small black and white bear or a large black and white wolf." I replied.

"Yep, that's the northern pack. Thank you for telling us Humphrey." He said running out the den with Eve following.

I then went running back towards Kate but while taking a detour by the train tracks and I ran as fast as my Omega legs would carry me.

**A/N: Nothing new. Later.**


	19. Chapter 19: We Forgot About Them

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Humphrey: Uh you sound so gay.**

**Ash: *Facepalm* Mutherfucka do you have to be in every authors note I do?**

**Humphrey: Maybe, actually yes because it involves me.**

**Ash: You wouldn't/didn't act like this in Alpha and Omega.**

**Humphrey: Because...oh no, I've turned into a delinquent. *starts to cry***

**Ash: Pussy.**

**Humphrey: What?**

**Ash: Kidding. Oh and uh thank you to those who pointed out the fact that Kate didn't know that Amber was having Humphrey's pups also. She noticed Humphrey say it but didn't say anything because he took off. That's the explaination. Also, I wanted to make the story get a bit unrealistic and fantasy type but uh I wanted to ask your opinion. So tell me. Could the story get unrealistic? I know I'm the writer but I just wanna know. This chapter will be a fill in till the next chapter comes in and I write it with a realistic or unrealistic story. And by unrealistic I mean, going to heaven to send people back, angels coming to earth to assist a former angel, it will make a lot more sence but whatever doesn't get picked, I will make and alternate to this story with the other story line telling what would happen if the other storyline was picked. Enjoy.**

Ash's POV:

It's been about nine weeks and Jenna sould be having our pups anyday now. I've been so jolly lately. I've learned to hunt so I can provide for my family thans to Jake. I heard screaming in pain coming from the direction our den was in although I wasn't that far away.

'Jenna? It's happening!' I thought running towards the den.

As soon as I got to the den, sure enough, I was right. I had a leaf with water heavily loaded on it do I then began to copy what we had been practicing and the birth process was smooth. There were three pups, two girls and one boy. One girl looked like her mother who had white and red fur, and the other looked like me, black/grey. The boy, he had white, red and black fur. His mother and I's colors mixed.

'That's odd.' I thought.

"He looks so adorable and different." Said Jenna.

"Well whaddya gonna name em'?" I said.

"Well I'll name one and you name the other and we will both name the boy."

"Ok." I said. "The girl?"

"Well, I'll name the one that looks like you." She said looking up at me and smiling.

I smiled back and said, "I love you."

"Ok, uh...how about, Kyla." She suggested.

"Perfect. Now for the one that looks like you, uh, how about...Lucy?" I said.

"Love it. Now, for the mixed pup." She said.

"Ok. Uh, Anthony?" I suggested.

"No, Caden." She stated.

"Ok. Caden it is." I agreed.

She then pulled them closer to nurse them as we fell asleep, a family.

**A/N: I know short chapters but it is late and I am running off of Scrillex, Zedd and Afrojack, basically Dubstep and electronic musicand I need to go to bed. Updates tomorrow promise and I want your opinions on weather I should keep this realistic or cross over to the unrealistic side of the story. Either way, there will be two sides just one side will be seperated from this story and made seperately in a different story if that makes any sense. Deuces.**


	20. Chapter 20: Who the Hell?

**A/N: Sorry people who wanted unrealistic, but realistc won but there will be a unrealistic split in a different story but for the same story. Now onto the story!**  
**Humphrey: *Walks into room eating a taco***

**Ash: What the hell you're going to get it on my bed get the fuck out!**

**Humphrey: Oh man the fuck up your sheets need to be changed anyway.**

**Ash: That's why I changed them before I started typing.**

**Humphrey: Oh. *leaves room***

**Ash: Idiot. Ok so last where we left off, Jenna and Ash's pups were born. Here in this chater, you will meet a new wolf, a wolf that gets captured from the war. I didn't wanna tell you there's one but, ok lets get going.**

Humphery's POV:

When I reached the place where I could see the den we picked for Kate, every thing was normal. I looked closer and saw Kate with another wolf that looked like Sebastian down towards her rear. Then it hit me like a slap to a face, 'Kate was giving birth!' I ran as fast as I could to reach the den.

Sebastian's POV:

I was telling Kate to breath and push just like we had been practicing for the past few weeks. She was doing well, but looked like she wanted someone there. Just then, someone walked into the den.

"Whew! What did I miss?" Asked Humphrey.

"The...birth of...the oldest...of the...litter." Kate huffed and wheezed.

He quickly ran to her side and grabbed her paw so she could squeeze when there was pain. I smiled at Humphrey and he smiled back. His smile turned into a look of pain as Kate pushed and squeezed his paw.

"There's the second." I announced, "One or two more."

"Oh God." Kate whined.

I looked at Kate with an assuring face and said, "Hey, you can do this, I know you can."  
She smiled then screamed a painful one that could be heard across the land. and the final pup popped out.

Humphrey's POV:

There were three beautiful pups. The oldest being a male and two twin younger sisters.

"Oh Humprhey they're adorable." Kate shrieked.

"Too bad they're gonna die." A muscular voice behind us said.

We all looked at the enterance of the den where there were five tough looking wolves.

"What are yous doin' on our turf?" The supposed leader said.

"Your turf? This is unclaimed territory." I explained.

"As far as you know." He replied.

He began explaining to us about why other packs haven't moved into the territory and how they made up a vicious fake pack to keep people out.

"And that's why, you think that this area is unclaimed. And now that you know dis, we's gonna have to kill yous." He said approaching us.

Sebastian attacked but was denied and thrown against a wall, knocked out cold. I was pushed outta the way before I could do anything. They headed for Kate and the pups. She had a defenseless look in her eyes. The leader raised a paw and was about to strike Kate till I had seen enough.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled getting up and charging all five wolves.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled.

"No, he was about to hit you and I can't let him do that." I said just as I did a roll about 3 feet away from them and sprung into the air doing three front flips before punching two of the five wolves in the jaw, sending them into the wall. Everyone stood there, amazed at whatI had done. Even I was amazed at the alpha move I had just preformed.

"Get 'um." The leader said.

The two other wolves approached me with caution before attacking me at the same time.  
I landed a punch to the wolf on my right and rolled to the left, leaving the right one to roll into the left, causing them to collide. The leader stood there watching me and periodically looking at Sebastian, making sure he was still unconscious, till he was sure he would get injured or killed if he didn't leave and left with the others following. I then ran to Kate to see of she had gotten hurt and she was ok. He checked Sebastian and saw he wasn't hurt too bad but I desided to wait till he woke up to confirm his injures.

"Kate, there's something I need to tell you," I stopped.

"What is it Humphrey." Kate asked seeming back to normal.

"Well, o-our p-p-pack may, may be going to war." I said the last part fast.

Kate's eyes widened at what I said.

"War?! With who?" She yelled in concern.

"Winston says that it's the northern pack." I informed.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STOP! HELP!" A female voice shouted in the distance.

"I'll be back." I said.

Just then, Sebastian woke up.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" He asked.

"I need you to come with me." I said pulling him by the arm and with that, we went towards the distress shouts for help.

**A/N: I know I keep saying it's Friday so big updates for this story but, I am finally on Spring Break and I should update a lot more without any distractions. So, who is the wolf? What's going on with that wolf? Why amI asking questions I know the answer to. Because I know the answer. Later. P.S. I will try to update twice a day so one more time before I fall asleep.**


	21. Chapter 21: Is This Love?

**A/N: I was surprised to see how scarce the reviews I got for the last chapter. I was really hoping all my readers would come back and review but apparently was wrong. I hope you guys review more for this chapter. Enjoy?**

I ran toward where the scream of terror came from with Sebastian barely keeping up, still dazed from when he was hit.

"Somebody help me please!" The female screamed.

I noticed a russle in the bushes and saw a log swing at him. I easily dodged it but Sebastian just skinned the log. The close call caused Sebastian to wake up and attack the wolves in the bushes taking care of them. I ran on and in a clearing, I saw more of the wolves that attacked Kate, Sebastian, and I in the den surrounding one wolf that was mounted on a sky blue wolf with her tail covering her womanhood. I immediately jumped into action once again kick serious wolf ass. When Sebastian returned, he was surprised to see me standing and twenty some wolves knocked out on the ground.

"Humphrey?" Sebastian called.

I turned around to see Sebastian and let my guard down.

"How the hell? Did you do this?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya cause I saw," *Gasp* "That girl!" I remembered.

He saw her curled up against a tree, looking as if she saw the gost of Christmas past, present, and future.

"Hey," I said slowly approaching her.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted causing me to jump back.

I approached her even slower this time.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." I said smiling.

She began to uncurl and the next thing I knew, she was hugging me tight, crying into my shoulder screaming thank you. I huged her back making her feel comfortable.

She had licked my cheek and that's when I felt thing had gone too far.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! I'm in too deep to have that kind of relationship." I said backing away.

"You can cry on my shoulder." Sebastian said.

"Thanks." She said giving him a hug too and him hugging back.

"So kid, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jezebel." She said letting go of Sebastian who seemed a bit disappointed.

"Well you can't stay out here. Let's get back to the den." I said walking towards it.

When we got to the den, Kate woke up almost immediately and then lowered them seeing Jezebel.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is the girl that was screaming." I replied.

"Hi, I'm Jezebel."

"Kate, nice to meet ch'ya." She said.

*Yawn* "Well, it's late, we should get to bed." I suggested.

"Yea," The others agreed.

As I laid down next to Kate, I looked at Jezebel who laid just laid next to Sebastian. I saw Sebastian open his eyes. He went wide eyed when he saw Jezebel there next to him, then closed his eyes with a giant smile on his face.

Winston's POV:

I was woken by loud snarling. I ran out of the den to see Hutch running towards me.

"Hutch, what happened here?" I said.

"The southern pack attacked us while asleep." He responded.

"Gather alphas and fall into a recon, recover and search teams to look for injured or survived aphas and omegas."

"Yes sir." Hutch said before running of to do as told.

"Eve! Eve where are you." I screamed.

Reader's POV:

Out of nowhere, a wolf takled Winston and the other hit him upside the head with a log, knocking him unconcious.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter length, it's 12 o'clock where I am and I just wanted to fill you guys who review in. Hope you're anxious for the next chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22: I Feel Good!

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I was at a car show that was in twon with a few friends so yea. Also, I saw the reviews for the last two chapters and I was surprised and admit I spoke too soon. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

The next day I woke up to see that the pups, Kate and I were the only ones in the den. I heard some laughing outside the den and got up without waking Kate to see what it was. He looked out to see Sebastian and Jezebel playing tag.

'Sometimes I wonder if Sebastian is an omega.' I thought.

What I saw next made me stop in my tracks. Jezebel tackled Sebastian to the ground and ended up on top of him with their chests pressed against each other, muzzle to muzzle. I saw Jezebel quickly get off of Sebastian and look away blushing in my direction. I tried to hide myself but I knew she saw me.

"I saw you Humphrey." She said as if trying to seduce me.

I came from cover and went where they were sitting next to each other.

"So, how much of that did you see?" She asked.

"Since before the embarrassing part to the end of it." I said slyly smiling at both of them.

They both looked away from each other blushing, and I laughed.

At the Central Pack...

Reader's POV:

Winston woke up to see Eve laid next to him and Tony next to her.

"Ohh," He groaned, "What happened?"

"Well sir, we were surprised attacked by the Northern wolves by surprise. Luckily, we were able to fight back their forces and recover you, Eve, and Tony before they got away with you." Hutch explained.

Winston sat up but had a little restrain from his muscles causing him to sit slower.

"How many casualties?" He asked.

"Zero casualties, and fourteen wounded." Garth said walking up behind Hutch.

"Good, good. And they will be able to make full recoveries?" Winston questioned.

"Yes sir." Garth replied.

"Good. Any prisoners?"

"Uh yes sir we have a few. Five to be exact." Hutch answered this time.

"Ok, make sure to keep them under lockdown till I make a full recovery." Winston commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Oh and make sure to do a count and make sure everyone's here." Winston ordered.

"Yes sir." Hutch said before he ran off to take count."

A few hours later Hutch came back with the count.

"Everyone's here sir except Kate, Humphrey, and..." He announced.

"What?!" Winston gasped.

"Winston," Eve cut in, "They told me they were going to Idaho."

"Oh, and who was the last one missing?" Winston asked Hutch.

"It's actually two, uh...Amber and Lilly." Hutch responded.

"Lilly?!" Eve screamed, springing up on all fours.

Just then they heard a howl and all ran towards where it came from.

When they got there, they saw a bunch of wolves gathered around something. They pushed throught the crowd to see the pack healers and Lilly laying motionless on the floor.

"Lilly!" Eve screamed running to her motionless body. "Is she ok?"

James (the western pack healer) looked at Eve and sighed.

"We're going to try to look for a pulse. We just got here." He answered.

Anna (the eastern pack healer) felt her wrist and didn't have a pulse.

"Oh no no no no no no!" She screamed.

She moved her paw to her neck and didn't feel anything. She checked one more place and went wide eyed.

"I've got something!"

Reader's POV:

Lilly was rushed to the western pack healer's den and was saved with a slow recovery. She seemed to recover faster whenever Garth was around and a search party was sent out to find Amber and the small pups.

Humphrey's POV:

Weeks went by and Sebastian and Jezebel were becoming the best of friends. We were all playing tag when I heard Kate howl for me.

"I'll be back," I said running towards the den we lived in.

Reader's POV:

After Humphrey left, the two continued playing tag. Jezebel had dodged Sebastian twice but on the third time, when Jezebel was running away, Sebastian had tackled her from behind, forcing her rear down followed by the rest of her body ending with her head. They had shared a good laugh and she stood up, not realizing what would happen when she did that. Since Sebastian's front half was resting on her back, the result of her standing up out them in the mating position. The two didn't notice it till they stopped laughing and looked at each other. Jezebel found it weird that she was looking back and up to see his face and Sebastian thought it was weird to see that he was looking down at her to see her face. Sebastian then quickly got off of her and apologized shutting his eyes tightly.

Jezebel on the other hand, found it sexually arousing to be in that position with somene she came to trust. While Sebastian still had his eyes closed shut, she conciously kissed Sebastian full on, moaning a bit in impact. Sebastian had been surprised by the kiss, but returned it, pressing his tongue against her lips begging for access which she happily gave. Sebastian's tongue delved deeply into Jezebel's mouth causing her to moan in earnest. After the kiss had taken all the breath they had, they disconnected, looking at each other in surprise.

"Wow," Was all Jezebel said.

Jezebel nuzzle his body, walking past him half way then nudged him onto his back. Sebastian was taken aback by this but was really surprised when she climbed over top of him and rested her body on his. She kissed his neck fur gentally but enough to where he felt every kiss. Sebastian felt pleasure and began moaning and groaning from the pleasure.

"Jezebel," He moaned.

Jezebel gave a seductive laugh and began to lick the side of his face and neck.

Sebastian didn't understand it, why didn't he want her to stop? Jezebel was his friend and he has thought about mating with her before but never actually thought about really doing it. Sebastian got even more aroused when he felt her begin to lick his neck and face. He felt a strange feeling and stiffness between his legs that poked something warm and tight. Then he heard Jezebel moan in pleasure his name.

"Oh, Sebastian!" She called out.

Sebastian's thoughts were clouded by the strange pleasure he felt enclosing his fully exposed shaft that was now making him pant heavily. His mating instincts took over when he rolled over putting him on top of hermaking her shreak in joy. He stared down at her and took one look deep in her eyes that were telling him to take her. What Jezebel said next completely sealed the deal.

"Please," She whispered.

Sebastian then slowly lowered himself onto her, therefor entering her making her let out a long pleasured moan till Sebastian came to a stop at her virgin seal.

"Are you sure?" He asked to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Positive." She whispered, wrapping her paws around his neck to make sure she stayed in place for the ride as he lowere his paws to where they were right by her slender hips.

He then pulled out then forced himself inside her, taking her virginity while loosing his in the process.

Jezebel let out a pleased then pained with a bit of pleased moan as Sebastian entered and took her virginity. His body was now completely pressed against her's and his knot was pressed against her slit. Jezebel breathed deeply trying to recover from the painful strike she just experienced.

After Jezebel stopped her shout of pained pleasure, Sebastian then began thrusting in and out of Jezebel, starting off slow and gradually picking up speed. This caused Jezebel to at first scream in pain then the pain was removed and pleasure had occupied the place where pain once was and she bagan moaning from pure bliss and pleasure caused by Sebastian's slightly huge cock.

Sebastian soon started to press his knot against her pussy making her moan even louder due to the contact made while he screamed, "Here it comes!"

Jezebel didn't know how to control the pleasure she was feeling so she used her claws to help her and scratched Sebastian's neck while moaning his name out loud repeatedly.

Sebastian kept trusting into her, trying to get his knot, which was already halfway in, all the way inside her. Sebastian yipped and growled till her finally felt his knot become engulfed by the hypnotizing heat, his tongue now hanging out of his mouth. He saw Jezebel's eyes shoot wide open after his knot slid inside her all the way with a popping noise.

"Please! Finish me! I'm all yours!" She screamed.

Sebastian was more than happy to oblige and began pumping his thick rod into her tight vagina till he felt his climax approach.

"Je-Jezebel...I'm gonna...gonna cum!" He shouted.

"Give it to me! I want it, cum and all!" She moaned, feeling her climax approaching as well.

Sebastian let out a sharp growl as his climax was hit and he exploded in her walls, quickly filling her womb.

Jezebel heard his sharp growl and felt a warm liquid pour into her womb making her moan long and loud as her released with his warm liquid.

Sebastian's thrusts and humps got slower and softer as he began to calm down with exhaustion. Sebastian, now tied inside Jezebel, rolled over pulling her with him so he didn't cause pain or discomfort, especially after this memorable moment. Jezebel was now laying on top of Sebastian which, being an alpha, didn't hurt him.

"Jezebel..." He panted.

"Yes...Sebastian?" She replied.

"I...love...you..." He confessed.

"I...love you...too!" She admitted.

The two laid there, exhausted from the magical experience they shared together. Sebastian licked her face only to notice that she was now fast asleep. He too soon drifted off into a deep sleep with a pleased grin on his face once again, at the sight of seeing the sky blue she-wolf laid on top of him.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable, especially for the person who requested it. I have no new news except for of anyone wants to enter a wolf for either the central, northern, or southern packs. Here is what you'll need to give me:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Fur color:**

**Mate/Crush & mates fur color/personality if there is a mate:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pack they are appart of:**

**That's all you'll need for a wolf and once again, it is for either the central pack, meaning western or eastern, northern pack, or southern pack. I can't update without at least five wolf enteries, I know you can do it. I promise to give full recognition. So as soon as five wolves at the least are submitted, I can update and the faster you read the next chapters. Later.**


	23. Chapter 23: Air to a Flame

**A/N: I am so proud of my viewers. I got 6 wolves submitted. Now don't think cause I said 'I'm proud of you' that I look down on you. I think i am equal to everyone. I got one wolf submition from ShadowZeta, two from Crowwolf, one from Dawn Walker Wolf, one from DHumphrey, and one from Official Vinyl Scratch, so that's good because I can now continue. Enjoy!**

Reader's POV:

Its been five weeks since Lilly was found and three weeks since Jezebel and Sebastian mated for the first time. They seemed perfect foreach other and Humphrey, Kate and the pups enjoyed having them around but it seems that everytime they played a game, it ended with the two of them mating. So now Humphrey and Kate had to take the pups elsewhere to make sure the pups weren't scared or tried to do the same thing with their siblings.

"Momma, what are Uncle Sebastian and Aunt Jezebel doing?" Kiara asked.

"They're playing an adult game." Kate answered.

"Then why can I hear them from here?" Dylan asked.

(BTW: These are Kate and Humphrey's children. Explaination:  
Dylan is the boy that has Humphrey's fur and eyes. Kiara and Sabrina are the twins that are the spitting image of Kate, eyes and all.)

"Because they're...having a lot of fun." Kate hesitated.

Just then, you could hear them finishing up. Proven by the long drawn out moans coming from Jezebel.

"Yea, a lot of fun." Dylan said sarcastically.

About an hour later, Sebastian and Jezebel came back smelling awfully clean.

"Aunt Jezebel!" Kiara and Sabrina screamed. "We heard you and Uncle Sebastian playing a game."

They were confused at first then understood after looking at Kate and Humphrey.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go visit the pack," Humphrey told Kate. "You be good for mommy ok." He said giving the pups a hug and kiss.

"Ok dad." They all said hugging him back.

"Later Humphrey." Said Sebastian. With that, Humphrey left for the Central pack.

Humphrey's POV:

As I was walking back to the pack, I heard whimpers and muffled heavy breathing. I followed the sound till I came upon some grass covering something. I moved the grass to find a familiar looking wolf curled around four pups.

"Amber?" I said.

The wolf looked at me then looked closer realizing who I was.

"Humphrey! Oh thank God you're ok!" She screamed uncurling and tackling me to the ground, hugging me.

"Of course I'm ok. What makes you think I wouldn't be?" I asked a bit puzzled by her comment.

"Well one night a few weeks ago, the Northern wolves attcked the central pack. I took the pups and we ran into the forest. Luckily not being followed we ended up surviving on our own." She said now getting off of me.

We walked back to the Central territory and everyone greeted us with cheers and what not. We had gotten back to the den when I realized we were on the verge of war.

Amber's POV:

Humphrey and I had just gotten back to the den when he seemed to be worried about something. Before I could ask him about it, he said something to me.

"Amber, there's something I have to tell you." He said with a guilty look.

"What is it." Is what I said but my mind said, 'Ha! I knew he would crack sometime.'

"Well, I-I..." He looked at the pups and told them to leave. They left and he continued on.

"Well, I-I was heat driven by Kate and," *sigh* "mated with her." He finished.

"I know." I replied.

"You probably never want to see me again so I'll just lea-wait what?!" He said turning around to face me.

"I knew you did, your guiltyness easily gave it away." I explained.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" He asked.

"I am hurt and I'll let it slide this one time, ONLY, because she technically raped you and I was raped and enjoyed it but still. This...one...time..." I finished. "You can go back to Kate now." I said dismissing him.

Winston's POV:

I was in my den and I had just called for Hutch and he came running in.

"Yes sir." He said siting to catch his breath.

"Find Candu, Scar, Claw, Zane, Taylor, Kerrigan, and Skylar. We are going to investigate the prisoners." I ordered.

"Yes sir." He said running off to do as told.

After a while, I heard Hutch's howl telling me he was ready. I met up with them in the middle of the valley.

"So, where are these prisoners?" I asked.

"In the prison den, sir." Hutch answered.

"Oh that's right I forgot we had one." I said chuckling to myself.

We walked a ways towards the den till we reached it with two wolves standing guard.

"Zane, Taylor, Kerrigan, and Skylar, stay out here and keep watch just incase a surprise attack occurs." I ordered.

Northern Pack...

A snow white wolf sat alone in his den, thinking about the attack a few weeks ago.

"Sir," A wolf from behind him.

He turned to look at the wolf who addressed him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Our wolves are split up and are ready to attack and recover on your command." The other wolf responded.

"Who are the teams?" The white wolf questioned.

"Well, we have team one with Jack, Lucas, Terry, and Suri, Kodi, Koda, Nikki, and Zack and Kia. Then we have team two with Josh, Slicer, Shreader, Thomas, Andrew, and Kacey." The wolf finished.

"Thank you Jonathan. Send team one as the recover and team two as the attack team. Have team two split into two groups, one for the western territory and the other for the eastern territory." He commanded.

"Yes sir, oh and uh sir," Jonathan began. "Permission to speek?"

"Permission granted." The head alpha granted.

"It's about time we fought for what we deserve."

"I agree." The head wolf said before dismissing Jonathan.

Western Pack...

Winston walked into the den and got a certain feeling.

"Hutch," He called. "Put our alphas on alert."

"Yes sir." Hutch called back.

Winston walked up to the first wolf and looked at him.

"Why is the Northern pack disturbing the peace trying to take over all of Jasper?" He asked.

The wolf spit in Winston's face, making Winston pull away and wipe his face saying, "Go to hell."

Winston chuckled in low tolerance. "Wrong answer." Winston said lifting a paw and bringing it down with great force onto his back right leg, snapping it like a twig.

"Ahhh! Ok ok I'll tell you!" He screamed.

Winston let up on his leg and lowered his face to the wolf once again saying, "I'm all ears."

"Lumagrowl is planning to take all of Jasper for more food." He screamed in pain.

Winston looked at another prisoner and signaled the wolves who accompanied him to bring him over there. When they did this, Winston turned his attention to the wolf an said, "There's got to be more information than that." He said in a teasing tone.

The wolf who's leg was stepped on then said, "Don't tell him anything."

Winston smiled and ordered his group to drag them to the feeding grounds. Once there, Winston ordered for Eve, James and Anna who were now apparently dating. A few alphas came back with the two and had them tie the wolves paws together.

"Now, I will ask again, what more is the Northern pack planning?" Winston questioned.

"I'd rather die than tell you anymore." The broken legged wolf yelled.

"Your wish is my command." Eve said as she gripped the wolf's neck and swiftly moved her head up and down, snapping the wolf's neck then letting the carcas fall from her now bloody jaws, motionless.

"Anyone else wanna make a smart remark or not tell. We wont kill you unless you give us a hard time."

None of the prisoners spoke.

"Ok then," Said Winston, "Bound them to the tree."

James ad Anna did as Winston ordered and ties their muzzles shut and on that note, they left them there.

**A/N: I know I was going to use the submitted wolves in this chapter and I used some of them but they will for sure be in the next chapter. Later.**


	24. Chapter 24: Conflicting Feelings

**A/N: Hey everybody. Hows everyone doin toni...ya know what fuck this script.**

**Humphrey: Oh come on, the script is perfect.**

**Ash: Well if the scripts so damn perfect, then why don't you do it?**

**Humphrey: No I'll sound like an idiot.**

**Ash: *Stared at Humphrey like, 'really?'**

**Humphrey: What?**

**Ash: Nevermind. Anyway, I was reading through my story to see where I was at and while I was reading I though, 'Damn this is a good story.' Anyway, I was even more surprised at how much reviews I got. Tons of reviews and I really appreciate it. I would have updated sooner but one of my so called, 'friends' either stole my Max Payne 3 or I left it there and he told me it wasn't knowing damn well I did and just wanted to play it. But it's ok cause if he plays it, he's my friend on Xbox (ya I play Xbox, what about it?) so I can compare my games and if Max Payne 3 is on there I swear to the Lord God above I will whoop his ass and I don't give A DAMN WHAT OTHERS THINK OF IT! THAT THIEVING BITCH STOLE WHAT HE RIGHTFULLY KNEW WAS MINE AND HE'S STOLEN A LOT FROM ME BUT I LET IT SLIDE BECAUSE IT WAS SMALL SHIT. BUT NOW, A VIDEO GAME! THAT'S WHERE i CROSS THE LINE AND THAT LITTLE BITCH IS LUCKY I'M NOT AT MY GRANDFATHER'S HOUSE SO I CAN SEE IF HE HAS IT AND IF HE DOES, HE BETTER HOPE JESUS CHRIST HIM SELF APPEARS CAUSE AINT SHIT GONE STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM!**

**Humprhey: *Stares wide eyed at Ash* O...k, I'll go get you some cold water while you start typing.**

**Ash: Enjoy.**

Northern Pack...

Jonathan was outside of the head alpha, now known as Lumagrowl's den. He gave the two teams below him a pep talk as all the other wolves sitting on the sides were listening.

"My fellow alphas. Lumagrowl has decided that the time has come, to take what is ours. Those who stay behind are relying on you two teams to weaken the central packs defenses so that we can attack and overtake with ease. Soon we will earn what we have fought for, and we will dominate those snob bastards and show then what respect is. So now I ask you, are you ready to take what is rightfully ours?"

The two teams and the observing wolves erupted into cheers before shortly quieting down at the rise of Jonathan's paw before he said.

"Then don't dissapoint us. Now, you are dismissed." And in to time flat, the two teams were gone.

Western pack...

Winston had just gotten back from searching the territory for survived wolves. He was heades back to his den when he heard Eve behind him. He turned around right before she tackled him to the ground.

"Aww dang it." Eve growled. "How do you always know?"

"I have more practice, patience and skill than you?" He said as if making a suggestion.

They continured walking before they heard a howl that was meant for back up. The two looked at each other before running to the distress howl.

When they got to the location, they saw a group of Western alpha's standing off against Northern alphas.

One jumped at Winston but he saw him out of the corner of his eye and rolled to the left taking the wolf rolling with him and ending up on top of the wolf choking him. A northern wolf saw this and attacked Winston but ended up regreting it when Hutch jumped in the was and ducked under the wolf, popping back up in just enough time to slit the wolfs throat with his claw. Winston, still choking the wolf, raised a paw before bringing it down on his face, making blood splatter everywhere on his coat. He tossed the wolf aside and ran to Eve's side, having her back. Winston noticed two wolves jump at him at the same time and cut both of their necks while rolling forward making their bodys fall lifeless on the ground with blood pouring out. After about two four wolves were killed, the northern wolves ran off.

"Well, that wasn't that bad." Winston pointed out before heading back to the valley where the wolves were tied up. As they passed the inprisoned wolves, one of them said something that made Winston stop in his tracks.

"You know I, could give you usefull information." A female prisoner said.

Winston stopped cold and turned his attention to the female.

"And what makes you think I'll believe you." He retorted.

"Cause you need information, and I've got it." She replied.

"Ok, so what ya got?" He questioned, sitting down.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not that dumb. I'l give you the information, if you promise not to kill me."

Winston thought hard on her offer.

"Ok, but one slip up and you'll be hanging on a tree by you neck after you've been tortured. But, before you give me any info, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hannah." She replied with ease.

Winston nodded and dismissed everyone but Eve, Candu, and Hutch.

"So what info do you have for us?"

"Well first of all that that attack team, that was nothing campared to our real packs size and the second thing is, you should probably check on Tony's pack just incase the second team has attacked them too, looing for us prisoners.

Just then, Tony's distant howl was heard and every western wolf was off.

When they reached the eastern pack territory they noticed wolves from the earlier attack were there too making an attack group of 14.

**(I forgot to add in the last chapter that there were more wolves than the ones named in both groups, srry)**

They observed that tons of eastern and western wolf bodys laying on the floor. All at the same time, they stopped attacking and looked in different directions, and in a flash, they were gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Winston asked outloud.

"I'm not sure, but its not good." Tony said, limping from behind some bushes, almost completely covered in blood. Tony suddenly fell with a loud yelp, onto the cold hard ground. The back up team of western wolves helped Tony to the western pack healer's den.

Humphrey's POV:

I walked back towards where Kate, Sebastian, Jezebel and the pups were, thinking about what Amber said.

**Flashback**

"Well, I-I was heat driven by Kate and," *sigh* "mated with her." I finished.

"I know." She replied.

"You probably never want to see me again so I'll just lea-wait what?!" I said turning around to face her.

"I knew you did, your guiltyness easily gave it away." She explained explained.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" I asked.

"I am hurt and I'll let it slide this one time, ONLY, because she technically raped you and I was raped and enjoyed it but STILL, this...one...time..." She finished. "You can go back to Kate now."

**End Flashback**

The fact that she knew just blew my mind.

'I guess I should be lucky she didn't shun me or even threaten to kill me for tearing appart our family' I though.

I was so focused on Amber that I didn't hear moaning and calling out getting louder. I walked through some bushes and looked up to see Sebastian mounted and tied to Jezebel and the both of them hadn' noticed me yet.

I went wide eyed and screamed. The two then noticed me and screamed as well. It ended up being a back and fourth screaming fight till I ran towards the den.

Kate's POV:

The pups and I were playing hunte. I was trying to drown out the moans and screams of pleasure for two reasons. One, so the pups wouldn't keep asking me the game they were playing, and two, so I wasn't driven by my heat to do something I would regret or scar my pups for life. It worked for a while but I heard a noise I couldn't possibly ignore. It was Humphrey, Sebastian, and Jezebel screaming not in pleasure but in fear. I smiled evily to myself thinking of the possibilities that could explain the shreiks of terror. A little while after the screams, Humphrey came running in the den with his cheeks as red as roses which was surprising because of his dark fur.

"Humphrey, what is it?" I asked nuzzling him.

"I...Sebastian...Jezebel...in...tied...screiks ...panting..." He huffed.

"Wait, what? Start over again." I said.

"What he's trying to say is that he walked in on us playing that game."

"He what?" I said angrily.

"It was an accident." Humphrey pleaded.

"I will vouch for him." Sebastian spoke up.

"Ok," I said in a sweet voice, knowing it was an accident.

"Ok? You were about to kill me and all you can say is ok?" Humphrey said getting a bit angry.

"Humphrey, I was joking." She explained.

"Oh ok." He said.

Kate nuzzled Humphrey and whispered, "If you want, after the kids have eaten and gone to sleep, we can play the game too."

Humphrey began to pant softly at the thought of playing the game that Sebastian and Jezebel had been playing a lot be him and Kate for a change.

Kate laughed at this and walked out of the den.

Sebastian noticed Humphrey staring at Kate, walked up next to him and asked, "She offered you some didn't she?"

"Hey it's better then hearing you and you...friend with benefit playing." Humphrey pointed out.

"I wanna play too!" Kiara announced.

Sebastian and Jezebel snickered at her comment.

"No, you can't play till, one, you're old enough to and two, you have a partner." Humphrey explained.

Kiara ran to her brother, grabbed his arm and said, "There, now I have a partner, now all I need is to be old enough."

Humphrey froze and turned white when Kiara did this.

She said looking around. "How old is that dad?"

Humphrey was still white but turned back to normal when Kiara poked him and said, "Dad?"

"Uh when you're an adult and you have to find a parner your not related to by blood." He explained more.

"Ooooooohhhhh." She said slowly nodding her head.

"Well little pups, it's time for you to pups to go to bed." Humprhey said as the pups now balled up together and fell asleep.

Humphrey put them in Sebastian and Jezebel's care till they got back from playing the game.

Back in Jasper...

A brown colored wolf was sent to study the terrain. While in progress, a western omega spots and calls her out.

"Hey!" the wolf shouted making the brown female stop in her tracks. "What are you doing in this territory? You don't look familiar." He questioned.

"Oh, well..um..I..um..uh..." She couldn't think of anything so she pinned him to the ground staring in his eyes and him staring right back. Not in fear, but in a connected feeling.

"Wow," the male said.

"What?" She asked slightly confused.

"Your eyes. They're a beautiful shade of pink." He complemented, making her blush.

"Thank yo-oh wait a minute." She said raising a paw above her head.

"Why would you kill me?" He replied.

"Because you caught me and any wolf that catches a northern wolf is supposed to die."

"You're a northern wolf ehh? What's your name, northern wolf?"

"Kacey," She said getting off of him.

"And concidering the fact that you pinned me as fastas you did, you're and alpha?"

"Yes," She said giggling. "And concidering the fact that you're kinda funny, I'm guessing your an omega?" She guessed.

"Yup." He said.

Just then, the western boarder patrol was walking through their area and Kacey disapeared like a shadow in the night.

Shakey looked in the direction that boarder patrol was coming from and looked at where Kacey was.

'She's gone.' He thought.

The Myserious Wolf's POV:

I had left as if I was completely leaving, but as soon as I was sure I was out of sight, I looked at the wolf.

There was a group of four western wolves walking towards him. I found myself growling at the thought of what they might to to him then I remebered,'I don't nowhis name.'

Then something got my attention.

"Hey Shakey, out for your late walk?" A grey alpha asked.

"Ya."

"Ya know you shouldn't be out here. An attack could happen." The other wolf said.

When I heard this I was sure he would sell me out.

"Well, I've been fine. Havn't seen a northern wolf anywhere." He said.

My ears arose and I became happy as I started to fall for an omega.

**A/N: Srry for the late night/early morning update but I was doing things busy busy today and I just finished the chapter. Oh and I meantiond Xbox earlier, if you would like to ask me questions about my story or have a request and want to make it over a gaming console, my GT is: UnderpaidCube5. Spelled exactly like that. But send me a message explaining your message and I have a mic so I am able to talk. Just a few fun facts about me so yea. Later.**


	25. Chapter 25: Coming Home

**A/N: I had jammed my middle finger so I am not able to type as fast. I am going to a Maundy-Thursday service at my church so I will try to update before I go an if I updated late then you know why. Also, I appologize for my angry breakdown in the last chapter's A/N. I was just super pissed cause it's one thing to steal little shit but it's another thing to steal a video game, right? Anyway, you're probably thinking just get to the story so I'll do that. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's location...

Humphrey and Kate had finished playing an intense game of mating. Humphrey was mounted on Kate, his knot tied in her and the both of them completely out of breath.

"Wow...Kate...that...was...amaing!" Humprhey panted.

Kate tried her best to look at him and shook her head in agreement, since she was too out of breath to talk.

After about a half an hour passed, Humphrey's knot had gone back to normal size, allowing them to seperate. They washed up and returned to the den, sneaking in without waking anyone and fell asleep.

Central Pack...

It was early morning and Winston had called both the western and northern packs to a mandatory meeting outside the head alpha den. Everyone slowly came together below the den. Winston was sitting at the edge and cleared his throat, making all the wolves go silent.

"I have called you all here today to explain the situation we are in. The new central pack is on the brink of war. We have to be cautious. Keep and eye out and stay on your guard. Even omegas. I know it is against pack law for alphas to attack omegas but the southern pack is full of ruthless bastards. Their leader, Lumagrowl, as most of you should know, has been know for killing anyone who gets in their way. He has killed many, but lost a loved one. While I do not want to go to war, I will to protect what is rightfully ours. We have planned to take a jouney to the southern pack to warn them and hopefully form an alliance. I will be ready to go in an hour. Any who is willing to join me can talk to me inside my den. You are dismissed." He said before leaving the edge.

"Winston, are you sure you don't want me to come?" Eve asked.

"I am sure. You need to be here incase an attack happens." Winston said.

"Ok." Eve allowed.

"Uh sir?" A wolf at the enterance called.

"Yes." Winston answered.

"I am here to volunteer to come with you on your voyage." The wolf explained.

"Oh yes, yes come in." Winston told.

Humphrey's location...

It was now noon and Humphey everyone was waiting on Kate and Sebastian to get back with lunch. Humphrey, Jezebel, Kiara, Sabrina, and Dylan were sitting around and Dylan looked like something was bothering him.

"Hey Dylan, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, you leave sometimes and I wonder where you go and why you don't take me with you." He said.

"Well, for starters, I got to your mother and I's pack." He confessed.

"Wait, we have a pack?" He said a bit agitated.

"Well, yea..."

"Then why don't we live there?" He said, his voice raising slightly.

"Well, that's because I've made some mistakes in the past and I am afraid that my past will affect your future and I don't want that to happen." He explained, ears flat against his head.

Dylan had dropped the subject for now.

"Come on. Let's see what's taking them so long." He suggested.

Everyone went together and it was peaceful. The group found the two just about to kill a caribou. Once they were sure the caribou was dead, they highfived and Kate was getting ready to howl when she heard Humphrey clear his throat.

"Oh there you are." She said nuzzling him.

He nuzzled her back and they heard the pups snicker and whisper. They stopped, blushing and pulled away from each other.

"Hey, can we get thiis caribou back before next winter?" Sebastian asked.

"Hold your horses." Humprhey demanded.

They were all grabbing a section of the caribou and began dragging it back to the lonesome den when the wind shifted and Humphrey heard a russling in the bushes.

"Everyone, get down." Humphrey demanded crouching.

Humphrey squinted and saw a red coat surrounded by bushes and saw something shine in the reflection of the sun.

Kate looked at Humprhey and looked in the direction he was looking but didn't see anything. She became worried and walked towards him when he jumped in front of her and everyone her a loud bang. Humphrey stood firmly in front of Kate. Kate was worried about him thinking he had gotten hit. She looked under Humphrey to see a small pool of blood forming under him. Sebastian and Jezebel tried to take the pups away before they saw too much but it was too late. The all three were looking at the small pool of red liquid under their father. Humphrey still stood there staring right at the hunter and the hunter staring back. The hunter reloaded his gun and aimed it at Dylan who was still in shock. Humphrey noticed his aim shift from Kate to Dylan and waited till he was just about to shoot just incase he changed what he was aiming at before shooting again.

"Get down!" he shouted before jumping in front of Dylan with another loud bang.

Humphrey still stood tall there. Another pool of blood forming even faster now. Humphrey gave a mean growl before the hunter ran off, scared for his life.

Humphrey began to sway back and forth with tears in his eyes and looked at his family, whispering, "I love you" before falling on the ground.

Sebastian ran to his side and checked for a pulse. He checked his wrist before moving to his neck and feeling a very faint pulse.

"Shi-I mean snap. We need to go to your pack." He informed.

"But he'll get caught." She explained.

"Listen, if you want him to live, then you will take us to your pack."

Kate agreed to take him and they got him to the pack healers den just in time.

Kate was leaving the den when she ran into Amber.

"Hey! Kate!"

"Oh high Amber, how have you been?"

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"I've been peachy." Kate replied.

Just then Kate saw Amber's pups.

"Oh, you had pups? With who?" Kate asked.

"With Humphrey." She said smiling.

'Aww crap." She said remembering something.

**Flashback**

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch had followed Humphrey to the den we lived in for the time being.

I shook my head and said, "Can you at least keep it on the DL till I can, slide by, I don't wanna loose my pups with Kate OR Amber." Humphrey pleaded with the three friends.

"YOU HAD PUPS WITH AMBER TOO?!" The three exclaimed.

*Sigh* "I got married to Amber and mated her. Then shortly mated Kate afterwards." Humphrey explained said hanging his head in shame. "Now Kate's pups are going to have a dad that's gone half of the time." I said. "I just wanna get through the births of each pups. First Amber since she became knocked up before Kate, then Kate's." He said.

**End Flashback**

"Kate?" She called.

Kate snapped into reality. "Yea?"

"Well, you seem busy, especially with the war coming." Amber meantioned.

This caught Kate's attention.

"War," She repeated.

"Yea, apparently the northern wolves have planned to wage warin an attempt to take over all of Jasper." Amber then explained to Kate what happened before she left.

When she was done explaining, Kate's muzzle was hung wide open.

"Well I gotta go," She said.

Kate returned to her lonesome den with Dylan, Kiara and Sabrina which Amber suprisingly didn't notice in Kate's mind. Dylan, being the oldest, was the only one to understand the conversation. Dylan sat in a corner till all his thoughts were gathered before saying, "Does...dad..have...other...mates?"

"Sadly, yes, but I hope he chooses to be the father of one litter soon." She said before flatening her ears to her head.

Dylan was shocked and laid back down in his corner drifting to sleep.

A few hours later, Dylan woke up because of some commotion. He walked out of the den to see the packs at war. He ran back in the den to see his younger sisters curled up together cowering in a corner.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"She left and said to stay here." Sabrina answered.

"And dad?"

"He's helping our pack." Kiara answered this time.

He ran out of the den and saw wolves attacking and killing each other. He ran around looking for his mother and came to a deserted den. He walked in to see something that horrified him. He saw a jet black wolf mounted onto his mother who seemed to be trying to fight the guilty pleasure that she was feeling.

"Mom!" He said tears in his eyes.

"Dylan, go now. Find, ah...find help.." She pleaded fighting back the pleasure and her climax.

"Your mother's a slut kid." The male said to him.

"W-W-What?" He said trying to understand what was happening.

"Don-ahh, ahhh! Don't trust him," She told him. "He, he's ly-lying to you, ah, ahh ,ahhhhh!" She screamed as he watch this unfold.

"Your mother here allowed me to pleasure her." The jet black wolf informed.

"No, I was raped." Kate admitted.

"Shut it," He demanded.

"I'll kill you," Kate yelled.

"Shut up!" He demanded again, angry.

"You rape me then lie to my son." She growled.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He said, bringing down a paw on Kate's neck, killing her in a second. Dylan stood there in horror as he saw his mother killed on sight.

"Momma!" He screamed, running to her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dylan screamed as he sat up and looked around the den to see it how it was before he fell asleep. His screech of horrow woke Kate, Sabrina and Kiara. Dylan just sat there heavily breathing.

"Dylan what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I had a bad dream." He said crying into her fur.

"What kinda dream." She asked.

Dylan motioned for Kate to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. He explained every thing that he saw in the dream and when he was finished, Kate had a serious look of surprise on her face.

"Wow." She said. "Dylan, don't worry, your father and I will always be here for you." She said comforting him.

Dylan calmed down and slowly fell asleep once more, only in his mothers warm embrass.

Back to Ash and Jenna...

These two have been living among the pack and involved in the pack meetings. Now, Kyla, Lucy and Caden were at the age of pre-teen wolves along with Kate and Humphrey's and Amber and Humphrey's pups. How will the war affet their normal family life? Found out in the next chapter which they will be greatly involved in, in the next chapter.

**A/N: I thought about it and I havn't involved my OCs that much anymore. I am going to use them in the next chapter which hopefully I can pist soon. Later.**

**Humphrey: Hey Ash.**

**Ash: Yea?**

**Humphrey: Can I ask you something?**

**Ash: Uh sure?**

**Humphrey: *Whispers in Ash's ear.***

**Ash: Uh, yea, I'm not about that life.**

**Humphrey: Oh come on, this one time.**

**Ash: Ya-no.**

**Humphrey: Please?**

**Ash: Please...get the fuck outta my face.**

**Humphrey: Fine.**

**Ash: Alright, who can guess what he asked me? *shivers***


	26. Chapter 26: The Beginning of a Long War

**A/N: I figured I'd update again before it gets too late so enjoy.**

It's been two weeks since Dylan's nightmare and he hasn't had another one yet. Humphrey was now wrapped in bandages around his mid chest area.

Ash & Jenna's Life...

Ash was out hunting and came back with a terrified look.

"Ash what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

The pups had stopped playing and listened in on the conversation.

"Well, apparently, we are on the brink of war and all alphas need to be there. Pups will be left with some omegas." He explained.

"Oh, well we better get going, when does the war begin?" She asked.

Ash shook violently and almost whispered, "Today."

"Oh, well let's get the pups to where they're supposed to go." She said. "Where are they supposed to go?"

"The head alpha den." He said.

"Ok."

Jenna and Ash took Lucy, Kyla, and Caden to the head alpha den where parents were dropping off their pups. Some were having a hard time separating them. Humphrey, who was now bandaged up with leaves and flexible branches, was there watching mothers say goodbye to their pups, maybe for the last time. Humphrey, Lilly and Jezebel were the omegas taking care of the pups during the war. The three omegas feared for their mates life and Humphrey worried for Kate and Amber's lives. Jenna and Ash finally got there and saw Humphrey, Lilly, and Jezebel were the omegas taking care of the pups. They said their goodbyes to the three pups and left off to fight in the war.

Humphrey walked up to the couple and said, "Ash, good luck brother. Along with you Jenna." He said giving them both hugs.

Ash and Jenna left to go fight in the war, leaving their pups confused. Kate came in soon after them and dropped their pups.

"Promise my you'll be careful." Humphrey begged.

"I promise." Kate said before too running off.

**For full effect, I recommend playing, 'Final Hour' by X-Ray Dog.**

In the valley, couples stood by each others side to let the other know they'll be there no matter what. Winston and Eve, Ash and Jenna, Jake and Leah, Taylor and Kerrigan, Zane and Crystal, James and Anna, and Skylar and Candy. Garth saw Kate in distress and comforted like a big brother would. Amber was feeling worried but was comforted by a wolf with black, grey and lighter gray fur. Winston and Eve straightened out when they saw Lumagrowl with a group of 20 wolves. The central packs total was 3 times as much as that. He knew something was up and planned ahead.

Lumagrowl smiled evilly and whistled a high-pitched tune at which his small team attacked. Winston charged them with his pack following. Lumagrowl now motioned both of his paw towards each other horizontally. Two teams of wolves jumped out of nowhere on the left and right, surprising Winston but he was prepared. Winston spun his tail in circles and his pack split off into two groups attacking the left right and charging teams.

The Head Alpha Den...

A northern wolf was attacking the left behind/extras.

Humphrey was thrown across the den, landing on the floor, hard.

The attacking northern wolf turned his attention to the two female omegas.

"Now, which one of you pretty ladies want to ride my 6 inch roller coaster first?" He asked.

This caught Humphrey's attention and reminded him about what Kate told him about the dream Dylan had. It also reminded him of how his mom was killed. (exactly how Dylan's dream was except for Humphrey is Dylan and Kate is Humphrey's mom) He looked at Dylan whose eyes were wide with remembered fears. As the attacking snow-white male inched closer to Lilly and Jezebel, Humphrey became enraged by his past.

**Flashback**

Humphrey was standing outside the den Dylan saw in his dream.

"Mom!" He said tears in his eyes.

"Humphrey, go now. Find, ah...find help.." She pleaded fighting back the pleasure and her climax.

"Your mother's a slut kid." The male said to him.

"W-W-What?" He said trying to understand what was happening.

"Don-aha ahhh! Don't trust him," She told him. "He, he's ly-lying to you, ah, ahh ,ahhhhh!" She screamed as he watch this unfold and his mother climax.

"Your mother here allowed me to pleasure her." The jet black wolf informed.

"No, I you raped me." His mom admitted.

"Shut it," He demanded.

"You sick bastard," She yelled.

"Shut up!" He demanded again, angry.

"You rape me then lie to my son." She growled.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He said, bringing down a paw on his mom's neck, killing her instantly. Humphrey stood there in horror as he saw his mother killed on sight.

"Momma!" He screamed, running to her.

**End Flashback**

Humphrey was now furious at what the wolf was gonna do.

"You sick bastard." He growled.

The wolf turned his attention to Humphrey.

"Want some more?" He asked. "Come get some."

"I don't attack rapists like you." Humphrey retorted.

The pups were too terrified to listen to what they were saying.

"Rapist? No, I'm just marking my territory with my semen instead of urine." He said.

Humphrey went wide-eyed and got even angrier.

The wolf move towards one pup that was separated from the others, Dylan. He picked him up and noticed the resemblance.

"Put...him...down..." Humphrey ordered.

"Gladly," He said, tossing Dylan behind him.

Humphrey heard Dylan whimper and turned insane. He attacked the wolf head on and the wolf threw a punch that Humphrey ducked under and brought the top of his forearm to the wolf's elbow, snapping his elbow on his arm and throwing him behind him. The wolf whimpered in pain and yowled. Humphrey walked up next to him and placed his left front paw on the wolf's head and said, "This is what scum like you deserve." before snapping the wolf's neck with ease. Humphrey calmed down and Lilly was shocked. Jezebel was less shocked than Lilly because she had seen Humphrey do something similar before.

Humphrey turned his attention to the motionless body on the floor known as his son.

The Valley...

Couples, even through the war fought by each others sides and didn't leave one another. Ash and Jenna stayed by each other facing the opposite way of the other. Ash saw a wolf go for Jenna's neck and back flipped landing on the wolf's back in mid-air forcing him to the ground. A wolf caught Ash's shoulder but Ash countered it with a barrel roll to the left, rolling onto the wolf's head. Jenna was slicing every enemy neck she could get causing a large bloodshed.

Winston was stiff-arming attacking wolves while Eve killed them before they could get up.

Garth was on his own till he spotted his father in help. His father was being suffocated and Garth jumped over the two wolves did 3 flips and landed on the other side of them. The wolf that was choking Tony suddenly fell dead on the floor with three giant claw marks on his made sure his dad was ok before going off again.

The couples and family members fought side by side. After about a few hours, the northern wolves retreated for the time being.

"Hutch, gather a count and find out how many we lost." Winston ordered.

"Yes sir." Hutch said running off to follow orders.

"James and Anna, gather injured wolves and kill enemy injured wolves." He commanded.

"You got it." Anna said followed by James.

Then the rest returned to their dens.

**Ok, stop playing Final Hour but stay on YouTube if you're using it.**

Head Alpha Den...

Humphrey was looking at his son a nuzzled him, he then licked him and Dylan slowly came, 'back to life.'

"Unh, dad?" He groaned.

"Dad! You're alive!" He yelled giving Humphrey a hug.

Jezebel and Lilly got the pups to uncurl, convincing them it was safe. Shortly after, pups parents were showing up and the pups were telling their parents about how fun their day got then how scary and finished with awesome.

Winston and Eve returned with some of the other wolves mentioned in the beginning of the war.

Hutch came back with the count.

"Sir, we're missing, 1 wolf, 25 are injured and 10 are dead."

"Damn, who are they?" Winston asked.

**A/N: Stop! Well, I gotta find someway to keep you readers reading and leaving you with too much information and not enough suspense or cliffhangers isn't the way to do it. I mean, look at TV shows, just before the person that moves on is picked, they go to commercial and make you sit through a 3 to 5 minute commercial break to find out that the person you hope moves on doesn't. I, personally think it's bull shit but that's because my bet never wins. Slimhbiwfefmtalol. Later. Oh and review what you think slimhbiwfefmtalol stands for or means and I will tell what this means and what Humphrey asked me in the last chapter, in the next chapter. Later.**


	27. Chapter 27: I Won't Stand ty

**A/N: ATTENTION IMPORTANT INFORMATIONS BELOW**

**Ok I am sooooo sorry for leaving you like I did with the Clift hanger...I admit it was fucked up for me to do cause I was reading it and when I got to the last part I realized 'oh shit, I left them for this long without updating?' So my bad on my part, I hope y'all can forgive me and this next chapter will help you do that because I'm back with hopefully bigger but definitely better chapters with more songs and awesomeness they'll hopefully get me MORE REVIEWS HINT HINT. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer started going slower than I could ever imagine and so I stopped using it. So all this time went by and never got a new one, but my birthdays in a week so I'll have a new computer and more of these awesome chapters ahead. Once again I'm sorry for leaving you with this wait and I hope you'll accept my apologies as well as this chapter. Enjoy.**

Winston and Eve returned with some of the other wolves mentioned in the beginning of the war.

Hutch came back with the count.

"Sir, we're missing, 1 wolf, 25 are injured and 10 are dead."

"Damn, who are they?" Winston asked.

"Well we're missing Kate..."

"Kate?" Winston interrupted.

"Y-Yes sir. She hasn't been found and her body hasn't been recovered.

Winston sighed as he processed the news about his daughter.

Eve came up next to her mate and saw his concerned look.

"Winston? What's wrong?" She asked and she leaned against him.

"Hutch just told me that Kate is missing, and her body hasn't been recovered." He informed.

Eve's expression went blank and she ran off toward the head alpha's den.

When she arrived she looked at the pups reuniting with their parents, then the ones that waited for their parents to return, some who's will never come.

When Humphrey saw Eve he limped over to her.

"Humphrey have you seen Kate?" She immediately asked.

"Kate? She went to go fight in the war. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked with his head cocked to the side.

Eve gave Humphrey a sad and concerned look that explained everything. Humphrey limped passed her out of the den with her following.

"Where's Winston?" He asked as he limped.

Eve lead Humphrey to where Winston was. Humphrey limped at a very quick pace ignoring the pain for fear of his mate.

"Winston? Where's the battlefield, I need to get there." He said.

"I'll take you, but I'm afraid it's too dangerous to go alone." He answered.

Winston gathered a small elite team and headed for the valley, where the war took place.

When they arrived, Humphrey began sniffing.

"I've found a trace of Kate's scent." He said.

"Are you sure?" Winston asked.

"Positive." He said. "I'd recognize that scent anywhere."

Eve walked to the spot that Humphrey claimed to be where Kate's scent was and started sniffing. The scent was so old that even Eve had a hard time identifying the scent as Kate's.

Eve was surprised at Humphrey's nose and his ability to identify Kate's scent so fast.

Eve nodded at Winston and Humphrey continued sniffing following the trail. Humphrey got so into sniffing that Winston had to grab him by his shoulder get him to stop.

Humphrey slowly looked up from the trail and saw that he was was at the Northern/Central pack boarder.

Humphrey stared at the area in wonder when another similar scent caught his nose. He followed the scent to a small stone hay had a message on it written in blood.

"Of you ever want to see your daughter alive again. You'll adhere to our demands and surrender." It read.

Humphrey sniffed the blood and immediately froze, stone cold.

"I-I-It's Kate's blood." He said.

The group gasped and Winston hung his head. Eve became enraged, but the most enraged out of the group was Humphrey. His head was hung but his blood was boiling.

When they returned back to the pack, everyone was waiting hopefully for news about Kate. Winston called for a pack announcement and Humphrey sat behind him as he made the announcement.

Winston explained what happened and what demands we had to give into.

Humphrey had an anger spark and got up to speak.

"No!" He said angrily "I won't lay down and take this. They're going to take away our homes. Our land and I won't just let them. If we follow their demands, what are we gonna do when our children and grandchildren ask us where we were when the northern pack took over, and I for one won't say that I let them. I want to say that I fought back for us and our freedom, so I'm gonna do that or die trying. Now who's with me?" He asked.

The pack erupted into cheers and chanting motivational phrases.

Eve and Winston stares surprised that this omega could motivate a whole pack to carry on. Humphrey smiled at them and Winston smiled back and nodded.

Humphrey looked into the crowd and one small wolf he could make out was his son. Staring at his father with great pride in his father.

The pack knew that they were in for hard times...but they would be willing to go through it for their families and the labs they owned and called home.

**A/N: so the chapter wasn't as kick ass but they would have been if I didn't end up deleting on my iPhone. So anyway I'll try to come our with the new chapters...so be on the lookout. Later.**


End file.
